A Captured Rose
by EmilyA198527
Summary: Having arrived on earth to start the invasion in the rain forest of South America, General Hichea, a powerful yautja, finds a human female that stirs his emotions and has a fiery side that matched his own will.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This is the second book in the Claimed by a Predator series that I am working on. It takes place a little bit into the start of the invasion. Enjoy :)

Chapter One

The invasion of the amazon rain forest had begun by the group of yautja warriors who had come when a distress call was sent out by one of four clan brothers who had been living in the deeper parts of the jungle to discover that two of them had taken human females for mates and that they were pregnant with an offspring that would be both human and yautja. It was the revelation that the humans could in fact breed with their kind that the leader of the mother ship had sent out an order not only for more mother ships to arrive to start a more widespread scale invasion of Earth from right there in the jungle but that the yautja would take their rightful place as the dominant species over the human beings that had been residing there on the planet and either claim a mate for themselves or they would be assigned one when it got to the point that would be the next option to take place.

The human soldiers didn't stand much of a chance against the yautja warriors, many of them surrendering out of fear of dying at the hands of the beings that had come to control and take over them. With them being bound and led off to a spot to have their fates decided upon at a later time, the leader of the yautja group who had brought them down stood in a spot while governing the other warriors around the encampment they had come across them at. He was a powerful general who many of the younger members of the clan didn't dare to question his authority. He was known for his ruthless aggression when it came to dealing with an unfavorable person, human or yautja, or getting something that he had his eyes set on. His full name wasn't known to any of the others that followed his orders, but the yautja on the mother ship simply knew him as General Hichea.

He was taller in height and possessed a muscular frame that was a little bit more bigger than that of the ones his fellow comrades had, giving him a bit of an edge when it came to making his presence known without having to use much words in order to get their attention. Hichea made his way around the area that they were in, making sure that all of the yautja were doing something and preparing the area for what was to be the future sight of an encampment of their own where the soldiers and himself would stay for the time being until they were able to build more suitable homes for themselves to live in by themselves or with their mates when they happened to find one deserving of their attention.

The idea of having a human female as his wife instead of a yautja female was one that he was having to deal with. The others were more open to the idea, but he grew up around those of his kind that looked down on inter-species relationships that would bring about a new form of being that would be a combination of both yautja and human. It was something that he was having a great deal of issue with, but knew that he had to follow the order of the elder of the mother ship he belonged to if he was to thrive there on the planet that his kind originated from. If he was to have mate and it was to be a human one, he would make sure that it was the perfect one for him to have.

Once the encampment was clear and the soldiers had decided to designate themselves into the tents that were on hand for them, Hichea decided to head off into the jungle to survey the area that he would be staying in for the time being among his men. He had a need to be aware of the surroundings that he would be calling his home, and it only seemed right for him to be doing this by patrolling under his cloaking shield. His strong body moved down a dirt road of the jungle, following it all the way to where a thriving city was located in the part of the rain forest that he had been in with his men. His scanner found a sign nearby to read the word 'Colombia' on it while making sure to not allow the humans there to be aware of his presence by leaping up on top of a nearby building. Hichea squatted his tall figure down and allowed his eyes to look over the large amount of people that were moving about the area, completely oblivious as to his presence or what was awaiting them.

 _They are all so helpless, and don't have the ability to protect themselves from beings such as myself. If any of them try to stand up to my kind, they will not be able to survive the punishment that will be waiting for them._

He was very prepared to lash out at any of the humans that chose to stand up to what the orders had been made out to be. Not only that, but he was quite determined in the area that he was going to have a female human as a mate that would be everything that he would want from someone to have at his side. His eyes scanned over the throngs of people moving around one another when something caught his eye and had him to zoom his scanner in closer on.

Among the men, women and children that were moving about a local marketplace in the heart of Colombia, a young woman in her mid-twenties was admiring the city and taking in the thriving vibe that it had to offer. Her curly hair swayed with her motions as she moved at a steady pace while a light and airy short-sleeved dress hung on her body in a way to where it was loose and comfortable but also flattered her naturally curvaceous shape that she possessed. The way the sun shone down on her fair complexion and hazel brown eyes gave her a more pure and innocence sensation. She didn't appear to be like the type of mate for a fierce warrior that Hichea had been in his life leading up to being a general, but there was something about this one human that stirred him from the inside of his body and making its way on the outside.

 _Well, well, well...Who do we have here that has entered my line of sight?_

There was no point in denying it. He liked what he saw in the human female very much so. Everything about her set his body on fire with a need to claim her as his and only his. He wouldn't rest until he could say that she was his mate and no male, human or yautja, was allowed to touch her. His desire moved him to start leaping from one building to next, following her movements among the people there to find out where she was staying at. His move was abruptly ended by finding her being met by a group of women around her age and embracing them in warm hugs. The sight gave him hope for his men that they would be able to find a right partner to call their mate in the city with it having so many lovely ladies. However, there was only one he had his eye on, and he planned to find out more about her as he listened in on the conversation between the women.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from this story in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place during the beginning days of the invasion that happens at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Two

"Girls, this place is amazing!" Rose exclaimed, happily. She had never been to Colombia before and it was an experience that she hadn't been able to witness until being presented with the chance to take the trip down with her friends. She had been working at a call center when her employer decided to release her when she refused to be quiet about him trying to persuade her with gifts and favors if she would provide him with 'services' that none of the others working there would be giving to him. It was something that went against what she knew to be right and what was wrong. There was nothing justified about what he wanted her to do and that had her to speak up with the result being her losing her job.

With no job and herself being unsure as to what her future held for her, a few of her friends approached her with a spare ticket to go down to Colombia with them for a little vacation to help de-stress her from everything going on in her life. Someone else was supposed to go with them but they backed out at the last minute and the ticket was already paid for in advance. All she had to do was pack up what she could and head down there with them. Rose worked quick to gather up what she could with little time to spare and race off to the airport just in time to get on board and into her seat before the plan would take off into the air. It was the best decision of her life.

Standing among people that were moving around them, the worries of what was going on in her life back home in the states completely vanished from the amazing surroundings that were all around her.

"I never thought that I would be here in a marketplace of Colombia, but I am so glad that I came here with you girls after all to enjoy this."

"I am glad that you came too, Rose." One of the girls said with a bit a smile to her face. "Perhaps you will find yourself a hottie down here to hook up with and go back home with a story to tell and a smile on your face."

The notion that her companion made to her about meeting someone down there with the intent of just having a quick fuck and going back to brag about it made her skin crawl. She despised the idea of being someone's casual screw down there while she was on vacation and there was no way she was going to entertain the idea any longer than she had to. Rose rolled her eyes at the idea while she spoke up in her defense against her friend, giving her point on the subject.

"I am sorry, Maddie, but there is no way in hell that I am going to do something like that."

"Oh come on, Rose! You need to go out and experience life!"

"There are many experiences to live, but they don't have to all be based on having a one night stand with some guy you don't even know and are not even sure of who the last person was that he had sex with."

"Rose, I love you like a sister, but you need to grow up. No man is going to want some southern belle who believes in the notion of chivalry and not jumping into the sack with a girl. It is time you realize that and move on with your life. Once you do that, you won't feel as lonely as you have been since Chad dumped you for Maria at work."

 _That was a low blow right there, Madison. You didn't have to bring up that asshole's name into the conversation._

It had been a few months ago when a relationship she had been having with a co-worker went sour when a girl got hired on there that he found to be more attractive than she was to him. They had been having a really good time with one another and it seemed like everything was perfect until Maria arrived on the scene. As soon as she did, things went downhill really quickly for the two of them. No matter how much she wanted to admit that things would turn around for the two of them and Maria would just fade into the background, there was no point in denying that Chad found the new co-worker more attractive than she was and that drove him to leaving her for this new woman. There were a couple of weeks where she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed from the heartbreak of him having chosen someone else over her and it made work near to impossible to be around him, having her to transfer to a different department just to get away from him.

Chad meant everything to her and she had hoped for the two of them to build a life with one another as they got to the point where they would marry and have a family of their own. It never crossed her mind that she would be without him and he would go on to be with another woman. To hear his name made her heart ache a little more and had her feeling a twinge of sadness creeping over her.

Her friends picked up on what Maddie had done and one of them proceeded to guide her in a direction away from where she was standing. She glanced over to one of her friends that was nestled near her to find her showing an apologetic expression while going to speak up. Rose used one of her hands to motion her friend to not worry about it and putting on a brave smile on her face. She didn't want her to worry with her at that moment. While she was trying to act like it wasn't bothering her, there was a feeling she was picking up that someone was watching her. She turned around and looked up to where she could feel the sensation coming from but found no one there.

 _That is really weird. I could swear that I felt someone staring at me from up on one of those buildings up there._

It confused her to the core of her being when she didn't see anyone around the area where she felt like someone was watching her. She was pretty sure that they were from on top of a building near her although there was no one in sight. Her eyes lingered on the area, thinking that the person would come out into sight, before she picked up on the woman by her speaking up to her with some curiosity in her voice.

"Are you all right, Rose?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, Danielle." Rose replied, turning her attention back to her. "I just...I just thought someone was staring at us from one of the roof tops but I didn't see anyone up there."

"It is all right, and I probably say someone was since there are people on rooftops all over the city."

 _She does a valid point._

"Let's head on up to catch up with the other girls before they get too far ahead."

Rose gave a nod of her head before she looked up to where she had gazed before, expecting to see someone up there. It only confounded her even more to find not a soul in sight. She was pretty sure someone was up there although no one was in sight. Her eyes looked over to her companion as she started to move with her through the people that were in front of her and tried to direct her attention from the weird feeling she was getting and putting it onto having a great time in the city of Colombia with her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S.: This story is set at the end of the first Claimed by a Predator fanfiction when the invasion has begun. Enjoy :)

Chapter Three

 _Interesting...Interesting indeed._

Hichea couldn't help but become even more drawn to the human female that he had been watching for a little while. He gathered from the interaction she had been having with her female companions that she was someone who didn't like the idea of being with someone unless they meant something to her and that she had been hurt by a human before from the way that she had become a little depressed in his presence. It wasn't just the small things that he picked up on in the conversation that had him to be curious of her. The one thing that really caught his attention was that she was aware of his presence although he couldn't be seen by anyone else's eyes.

His cloaking device was up and none of the other humans moving about in the marketplace below had detected his presence. They were too busy with going out their day. However, this one human female that went by the name of Rose was able to not only be aware of his presence in the area, but even knew where he was standing at an exact spot, looking down at her. All the things he was picking up on her had him to continue to follow the group from building to building, leaping to the rooftops as he watched them.

 _This human intrigues me more than most yautja have in my lifetime. She doesn't wish to behave in a way that many would expect for animals to act in and she has a sense of honor to herself that is unquestionable to her, two things that I myself pride myself in doing._

The more he thought about how Rose was similar to himself and the traits she had that he really liked, his growing interest in the human female started to increase ten fold. His movements came to a stop on top of one of the stores when he found her friends wanting to go inside of it and she chose to remain outside and wait for them. He kept his eyes fixated on her as she was left alone out on the sidewalk running down in front of the shop while his scanners went to work at taking in her appearance for his records to look back on. His attention drifted from using his scanners to get all of the information he could on her to being on the human female that had perked his interest at the sound of her voice speaking up with a little bit of uneasiness in it.

"I am not interested."

His gaze noticed a few of the male locals to be approaching her with lust in their eyes, and could tell that they were not the type to accept 'no' from a woman even though the lady would be very adament about not wanting anything to do with them. The sight had his blood to start boiling at the notion of a human male or even a male yautja putting their hands on Rose when he already believed her to belong to him although he hadn't even claimed her yet. Hichea's sense of strength and speed kicked in when he noticed her to be running in a direction as the men were moving to come after her, having him to follow their movements from up high so he could get to where she would be running to in order to provide additional safety for her.

 _If any one of those beasts disguised as humans puts a finger on her, they will die by my blade today. I will not allow them to live for a single day if they choose to hurt her._

Hichea's movements were quick enough to where he landed right on the building where Rose was crossing in front of. He watched her dash around a side alley of it with fear being very evident in her eyes and radiating from her. His attention watched her realize she was trapped with nowhere else to go before she spun around to see the men starting to slowly approach her from the opening of the alley. He looked back to her to see her picking up an old pipe that was on the ground to see about fighting them off on her own. Deep inside, he knew there was no way that she was going to be able to keep all three of them back and away from her without getting hurt or overpowered by them. He would need to do something in order to keep his Rose safe.

His tall frame leaped down to the ground to be a few feet in front of her with his back to her. He waited until the men got close enough to where they were just a short distance when he allowed his cloaking shield to go away and expose himself to them. Hichea found his decision to reveal himself being met by fear on the faces of the men who had decided to impose themselves on Rose and their bodies to be freezing on the spot. He drove the point that they needed to back off by having the blades in his sleeves of his armor to come out with a flex of his arms. With weapons out in plain sight, Hichea watched the men quickly scatter to get out of the area as quickly as they had went after her to avoid being hurt.

 _Next time they will not be spared my wrath if they choose to come after what belongs to me._

He waited for them to be gone before he had the blades to shoot back in his sleeves where they had been. Once the area was secure, his frame turned around towards where Rose had been standing to find a look of awe on her face at him to be standing in front of him with the pipe still nestled within her hands. Her energy didn't give off the feeling that she would use the weapon on him but her hand was still holding it in its grip from the men having scared her. Hichea reached with one of his arms over to where the tip of the pipe was and slipped it out of her grasp before using his claw-like hand to cause it to break into two pieces before he let it drop. His decision was met with her jumping somewhat backwards at what he could do with just one hand to an industrial pipe. Seeing that he was scaring her even more, he brought up one of his hands in a gesture to show he meant no harm to her while he spoke to her in her native tongue in a rough tone of voice that dripped with a stern, seriousness to it although he was trying to be gentle.

"I mean you no harm. You are safe."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator Franchise. I am only writing this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This takes place where the invasion began in Claimed by a Predator fanfiction. If you haven't had read it yet, you will need to read it to follow along with the series.

Chapter Four

 _I will be the judge of that. You just jumped appeared out of nowhere in front of me and used just one hand to snap the pipe I had been holding in half as if it was just a twig on the ground._

Rose found it a little hard for her to believe that the being that stood in front of her wasn't going to hurt her. He seemed like he could do just the exact opposite to what he was saying. She held her hands at her sides of the dress she had on while her eyes looked up to his face. She swallowed a lump down her throat while she observed him from where she stood. A few moments passed before he eased his hand down from a gesture of showing her that he meant her no harm to making a step towards her. The gesture had her going to take a step back to put some distance between them when one of her feet made contact with a slippery substance, causing her to start to lose her balance.

She was pretty sure that she was going to make contact with the hard ground of the alley way when the sensation of a strong arm moving out at the last second to wrap around her back for support. Rose shifted her attention to discover that the mysterious being that was in front of her had been the reason why she didn't hurt herself on the ground of the dead end road. Her eyes remained on his face while he assisted her to stand up before him while he kept himself close to her, wanting to make sure that she was safe and that the near miss didn't hurt her in any way.

 _Well, it seems that he is doing good on his word to me with helping me out like this, but I am not entirely sure-_

"Rose!"

The sound of one of her friends calling out her name had her to shift her attention to where the opening of the alley way was nestled and the muscles in her body to tense up some at the sound of the creature that was with her to be growling out at someone choosing to steal her away from him. She knew she had to go to her friends before they saw him, but she wasn't exactly sure if he would allow her to go. Her eyes watched him turning his mask covered back back to her before she spoke up to him in a soft voice that had a little shaky sound to it.

"I-I have to get to my friends. They are looking for me."

As she suspected, Rose watched the creature shaking his head in refusal of what she was wanting to do. She sighed a little heavily at what he was doing prior to speaking up once more.

"I am sorry, but I have to go."

She made the decision to stand up to the being that wanted to keep her there with him. She had to do this or her companions would find her with some creature keeping a grip on her and really make a scene. The last thing she wanted to deal with was having a situation happen to where she would have to come up with some kind of explanation as to what was with her and why she was nestled within its arm like she was. Her hands reached to where his arm was around her and pressed on it, indicating for it to release her. Rose noticed at first the arm to not be moving at all before it reluctantly decided to release her.

She could tell that it didn't want her to go but that it was going to let her go to her companions for the time being. Once it let her go, Rose proceeded to walk away from him and move to the opening of the alley when the sound of his stern voice coming out of nowhere towards her in a deadly serious tone brought her movement to a complete stop.

"This is not the end."

His words to her fueled her curiosity and confusion that had been growing inside of her body. What did he mean by those words to her? She turned around to where he had been only to find not a soul in sight. Her eyes quickly scanned over the area where she was for where the creature was, but found no sign of him to be around her at all.

"What?" She softly asked, aloud, to herself. Her eyes scanned over the area in confusion with the skirt of her dress saying some with her movements. "Where in the hell-"

"Rose, what are you doing?!"

Rose turned her attention to the opening of the alley way to find Maddie standing there, motioning her to come her way. She struggled to keep her moment of confusion to herself as she approached her. Getting to her friend, she put on a faint smile towards her as she spoke up, coming up with something in her head on the spot in order for her to believe it instead of her telling her that she had been chased by men who ended up running away from the sight of a muscular creature that had the means to take their life without much effort and who was not wanting to leave her alone.

"Sorry, Maddie. I thought I saw something down here and I thought I would come to check the area out while you all were busy in the store."

"You need to be careful with that curiosity, Rose. It will come back to haunt you one of these days."

 _I agree with you on that after what just happened down here._

"Let's get going to the hotel. The other girls are wanting to take a nap before night fall comes."

She nodded her head to her and started to move with her in a direction to where the other girls were nestled. Her eyes glanced over her shoulder to where she had last been while she was pondering on who or what it was that chose to step in to intervene on her behalf when some of the local men were out to get her, and what it meant by telling her that this was not the end. She looked over the area for a few more moments before her eyes moved away to look to where the rest of her group were waiting for Maddie and herself so they could head on to get a little rest, and the idea started to appeal to her after what she just went through.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. I have only wrote this fanfiction for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This takes place when the invasion has just started at the end of Claimed by a Predator. If you have not read it yet, you will need to read it in order to follow along with this series.

Chapter Five

Underneath his cloaking shield, Hichea watched the woman that he had his eyes locked in on to be moving with her companions in a direction while he started to move across the buildings once again. He was determined to follow after her and find out her location for when he chose to visit with her in the privacy of her room.

There was nothing going to stop him from going after Rose. He already had it in his mind that she was his and there was nothing going to stop him from taking her as his mate. If her companions tried to stop him, he would deal with them or anyone else that chose to prevent him from taking her with him back to his encampment in the jungle. Nothing would get in his way when it came to going after something that he wanted, and that included the woman named Rose.

His form leaped between several buildings until his gaze noticed them to be arriving to where a hotel was nestled in the heart of the city. He used his scanner to read a sign above it that had the name of the place to be 'Good Nite Inn'. He kept his angle on the building as he was able to see them at a counter where the keys were nestled through a massive window to be in place that ran up the front half of the building that allowed natural light to go in.

 _Let me see what room she is going to be going to._

From where he was perched, Hichea leaped from where he had been and onto the ground near the front door of the hotel. He kept his shield up as he made his way inside the building when someone else was holding the door for approaching people as to make sure they were not alerted to his presence. His gaze moved over to where Rose was with her friends and watched her interacting with them as he drew himself closer to where she was.

There was something about her that made it impossible for him to leave and return to the jungle. She had a presence to her that called to him, drawing him in more to her. It confounded his senses since he had never felt this way before in his entire lifetime. The emotion was new and foreign to him. But, he welcomed it due to the wonderful feelings he was getting from this new sensation.

Hichea made his way closer until he found them heading towards a set of stairs in the hotel to make their way up to their rooms. He didn't waste any time with following them up the stairs and doing his best to make sure that he remained hidden to their senses. It was his goal to be able to find where Rose would be staying at, survey the area, and find the easiest entry points to it for when he planned to come back to see her. His frame got to the top of the stairs with them and followed her once she separated from her companions to a room down at the end of the hallway. Once she had opened the door and went on inside of the room, Hichea chose to make his way inside of it and begin to work on surveying his surroundings.

The room itself was about medium-sized with a few modern conveniences that a human would need. He took into account there was a balcony in the room and walked over towards it. He peered out the window of it to see how far it was from the nearest building that was in the area to see what would be the best way to get over to it. From how it was nestled, he noticed that he had a pretty good area in which he could set up a wire going from one building to the next so he could travel from one building to the other without detection by the people on the ground below.

His attention shifted at the soft sound of the door to the room closing and looked to where Rose to find her making her way up to where her luggage was nestled in the room. He watched her opening it up and bringing out some more clothes to wear for later on in the day when she would go out again, and a bag of cleaning items that humans used on themselves when they were bathing. His gaze watched her make her way over to where the bathroom was located. Listening to the sound of water running in the shower, a temptation started to enter his thought from knowing that her frame would be without the clothes that were concealing her curvaceous frame and all he would have to do would be to walk over to the door and peer inside of the room.

He wanted to see what she looked like without her clothes but he didn't want to do that. There would be a time to come very soon for the two of them when he would get to enjoy in seeing that part of her. For the time being, he would set up the wire going from her balcony to the other building before he took his leave of her room and head back to the jungle to gather his thoughts and inform his unit as to his discovery about the city that he had come to where his mate resided in for the time being. Hichea stepped out onto the balcony and locked his sights in on a building near him while one of his hands brought out a small gun at his side that had two ends to it. He took aim at it, and shot out a hook that latched onto the building at an angle to where he could travel from it to the hotel with little to no problem at all with one of the open ends. He secured the other end of it to a wall beside the doorway to the balcony from the room to ensure that he got to where he wanted to get to.

 _There. That will be just fine._

He took one more look to the room of his mate and listened to the sound of the water running in the shower. It was taking every bit of his strength to fight off the urge to go into the bathroom and gaze upon her natural beauty with the beads of water trailing down over her frame. Fighting his need to be with her was much more harder than any other battle he had to deal with before. Despite his need to be with her being great, Hichea managed to make the move to scale the wire all the way over to the other building before pulling himself onto the roof top of it. He looked back to the balcony that led to the home of his mate once more from underneath his mask for a moment before he turned away to make his way to the jungle with his voice whispering underneath his breath a single word.

"Soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This takes place when the invasion has just begun at the end of Claimed by a Predator and is evident in A Captured Rose.

Chapter Six

In the privacy of the bathroom of the hotel room she was staying in, Rose ran her hands through her hair as the water was rinsing the shampoo out of it. She worked on getting the soap out of her hair when flashes from earlier came to her mind and her to slow down what she was doing at that moment. Images of the strange creature who had chose to step in out of nowhere to protect her from her attackers flooded her brain, having her to remember everything about him from the amount of armor that he was wearing over his body to when he spoke a few words to her in a stern and deadly serious tone of voice that sounded more like a command to her when she refused to stay there with him.

'This is not the end.'

 _What on earth did he mean by that to me? Does he plan to come back for me? Why would he tell me something so cryptic but not stick around to explain himself more to me?_

It confused her to all ends from him having chosen to speak up to her before disappearing as she turned around to look to where he was. She wanted to know what he meant by his message to her before he left the area. It bothered her more than anything else could in the world, topping even the feelings she was under from when Maddie brought up her ex-boyfriend's name earlier when she wasn't quite over him completely from how he had hurt her. She wanted to know what he meant from his message to her so bad that it was driving her crazy.

Once she was feeling good about how clean her hair was, Rose turned the water off and retrieved a towel that she had hanging over the top of the shower curtain's rod, and brought it down to where she could wrap it around her naked body. She made sure to tie it to where it was nice and secure on her body before using one of her hands to pull the curtain open so she could step out onto a rug that was provided by the hotel staff in order to keep the guests from falling onto the ground. Rose took an additional towel off from a rack nearby to wrap her hair up in for a moment so the excess water wouldn't come trailing down her while she worked to get herself dressed in the other room.

She made her way out of the bathroom and up to her bed to see about getting dressed when her eyes happened to notice that her balcony door was left standing open. The discovery had her to be on edge and curious at the same time. She didn't have it open when she went out earlier and she was pretty sure that it was closed when she went to take a shower. If she didn't do it, then who did? The question lingered on her mind while she took her towel off of her from where she stood on the far side of the room away from the open doorway of the balcony. She guided on her light pink and white cotton panties and the matching bra that was with it prior to easing on a light pink halter summer dress that had a handkerchief skirt to it, giving her body room to move about while the dress had a bit of a twirl factor to it.

 _I might be a grown woman, but there is no way that I can get away from what I am doing. I love dressed like this where the skirt of it moves about so freely and there is nothing restricting it._

Rose was a grown woman, but there was no shame in what she was doing at that moment in the dress. It made her feel good to wear something like that dress and knowing that it gave her a sense of feeling feminine and like a princess when she didn't have anyone in her life at the moment to make her feel like that. She sat herself down on the end of the bed, and held her hands in the lap of it. Memories started to come back to her of how Chad and her used to go out with one another, dancing up a storm in each other's company before things went bad and Maria took him away from her. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, fighting hard against the tears that were building up in her eyes.

 _Leave me be, Chad. You don't have any place in my life right now from what you had done to me._

She desperately wanted to be free of him and all of the things that he had done to her. In a way, it seemed that the only way that she could get him off of her mind would be to find someone who could take the pain he had left her with and replace it with something else that was powerful enough to have it going away from her. The idea of finding someone to hook up with down there in Colombia still didn't appeal to her, but the suggestion that perhaps there was someone in the city who could spend some time with her in a way that she could get to know someone and focus on them and not the memories of her past that still haunted her no matter how hard she tried to forget them.

The sound of the city outside caught her attention and brought her to her feet. Rose walked herself out onto her balcony, and took in the sights and sounds of Colombia, finding it to be a relaxing sight to be somewhere else away from where she was used to being in the states. Her eyes drifted over towards a spot near her door and did a double take when she caught sight of a wire unlike anything else being attached to the rock wall of the hotel by a metal device that had green blinking lights on it.

 _That is something you don't see around here very often. Why does it have green blinking lights?_

Her mind pondered on the strange device that she was looking at for a few moments before she made her way back inside of her room. Her friends would be wanting to go out later that night, and she would need to be well rested for what they had in store for her. She released a soft sigh as her body lied in the middle of her bed. Her eyes turned to the open doorway of the balcony area as the lids to them started to close. As she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the mysterious being in the alley way started to fill her head and had her wondering what his name was.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This book is not the sequel to Claimed by a Predator. It is a book in the series of Claimed by a Predator that is in the works.

Chapter Seven

As Rose was sleeping away in the heart of Colombia in her comfortable hotel room, Hichea arrived back to the encampment that his unit had come across and worked to establish a foothold there. He looked around the area to find that his men had successfully cleaned the area up of the remaining trash that had been round the area and had begun to work on doing stonework around the outside of their tents to assist with any of the storms that plague the area and might come again in the coming days.

 _Good to see that my men are already at work at making the tents a little more liveable. I need to take a look at mine and survey the area for elements to be using in order to make my tent a little more like a home instead of just a tent that some human had been using._

If he was going to be staying in the area, he was planning to make sure that he wanted to stay and that his residence was one that he could feel comfortable with bringing Rose to when the time came for him to have her be with him as his mate. It would happen in the near future that he would have her there with him, and he was planning to make sure that he had his home in place before he brought her there.

Moving himself away from the others, Hichea made his way up to where a larger tent was positioned that the leader of the original encampment had been staying in. He walked inside of it and surveyed the surroundings that were inside of it. His eyes noticed that there was only a small cot in the tent that wouldn't be big enough for two people to sleep in. Also, he realized that he couldn't bring Rose there if there wasn't an area for her to put her clothes he saw her having and a place for him to put his armor.

 _This place is going to need a lot of work before I bring Rose here to be with me. I need to see about coming up with a larger bed for the two of us, as well as a closet of some type or storage container for our belongings, and making this place feel more like a home._

There was no way in hell that he could have her to come there and see how the place looked right now since it was a mess. However, he was going to make sure that it looked really good. He stepped out of the tent to see his unit coming up to him with news to report. His body stood at attention while one of the yautja soldiers made the move to address him.

"General Hichea," he said, speaking in their native tongue, "we have located an abandoned home near this location that no one seems to have been using for awhile. We scanned the area around it and there were no signs of anyone having been there for awhile. It would be the ideal place to gather things from, and there are other places nearby that we are looking into as well with taking things from there to bring back here for our homes."

That would be the perfect solution to his dilemma. If they could use items from homes that were no longer in use to bring there, they could turn the tents into more livable conditions. Not only that, but they would be able to see about perhaps even using the homes for themselves if they were not in that bad of enough shape of repair.

"Instead of just taking things from the homes you come across," Hichea said, sternly, "see about if the area it is in will be safe enough for you to just move into it without having to worry about others being aware to us just yet. We are in the beginning stages of this invasion, but we need places to reside in when the time comes for all of us to have mates and start families there with them."

"Very good sir."

"General Hichea," one of the other yautja soldiers spoke up, "how did your rounds go today? Have you found anything to report back to us on."

"As a matter of fact, I do have something to report to you all on." The news he wished to share with his men came flooding back to him, and had the words to come pouring out of his mouth. "There is a city just a short distance from here called Colombia. While I was there, I have noticed there are many human females to pick from to have as your mate, and it is there that I have already found the woman that I plan to have as my mate and mine alone."

"She must be really special if you have found someone already."

"She is very special to me and there is something about her that draws me to her than any of the other human females. That is how I know that she is the one for me to be with and who I will have as my mate." He took on a more leadership tone towards them as he looked over them, giving out an order. "Do not take just any human female. Only pursue those who draw you to them and no one else or you will end up heading to a downfall." He drove the point home with them that they needed to just go for a human female as a mate if they had them to come towards them to prevent a possible downfall in the future to come from their interaction with them.

His eyes watched on from behind his mask at his men nodding their head up and down at what he had said to them. He gave a salute towards them to have them be dismissed, and waited for them to take off in different directions to look for their own homes in the area. Hichea looked up to the sky overhead to see that it was getting a little down in the day and he wanted to get back to where his mate was at her hotel room to check up on her. There would be time to come for him to work on the abandoned house that wasn't far away from where he was nestled to make into the home for Rose and himself. He made his way back to where the dirt road was that he had used to walk on towards Colombia. Turning on his cloaking device, he hurried back towards the city of Colombia to check on Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the mother ship had just arrived to Earth to help Cohra.

Chapter Eight

Lying in the bed of her hotel room, Rose was resting peacefully in the center of it with herself wearing a light pink halter dress that was flowing and hung down with the tip of the handkerchief skirt of the dress reaching to her calves. Her hands were nestled on her abdomen while her chest rose and fell gently. Her head was turned to the side away from the open balcony door of her room while she was resting peacefully. As she was lying with her eyes closed, the sound of something sliding down a wire in her direction started to stir her from her sleep. It took the light thud sound of something landing on the balcony outside to open up the lids to her eyes.

 _Hmm? What was that? Is one of the girls trying fuck around with me right now?_

Rose took a few moments to get her vision back to where it needed to be before she looked to the wall that her face was looking towards. Her heart dropped from the visual of the outline of the creature she had seen in the alley way to be right before her eyes. The sight had her snapping her head in the direction of where the form was from only to find him standing right on the other side of her bed, looking down at her from where he was. A soft gasp left her mouth out of shock while she scrambled to get off the bed to stand on the other side of it and looked to him. She swallowed a lump down her throat from his sudden appearance there in the room with her and worked with her vocal chords until she could finally speak up to him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are to come into a girl's room while she is sleeping," Rose said, speaking with a fierce sounding tone in her shaking voice that wasn't above much of a whisper, "but I am going to report you to the hotel manager and have them call the police on you for breaking and entering my room!"

She wasn't going to let this person, whoever he was, think he could come into her room while she was sleeping and do whatever the hell he wanted with her. Rose felt grateful that she woke up when she did to find him there in the room with her or she could have been too late to find him there. Her eyes moved away from him as she proceeded to move to the door of the room to inform the owner about what just happened. She made it a few steps when her body's movements was brought to a complete stop due to it being pushed back up against a wall. Her eyes looked in front of her to find this being in front of her and he had a hold on her shoulders to keep her from moving away from him. Rose went to try and push him off of her with her hands when she soon found her hands pinned above her head by his hands and his body being pressed right up against hers. She looked to his mask that was covering his face. Her skin begun to shiver all over at the sound of his stern voice whispering to her in a way that had a possessive sensuality to it.

"Relax, Rose. I don't wish to hurt you."

 _How in the hell does this...whatever this is that is standing in front of me know my name? I don't believe I have told him my name._

Rose couldn't help but be on edge with him knowing her name when she was pretty sure that she hadn't told him who she was. Her eyes were widened as she looked to him from where she was standing due to the shock of him knowing who she is and how he was holding her to the wall with his body against hers and his hands keeping a grip on her hands. As she gazed to his mask, she was finding his hands to slowly be moving down her arms in a caressing gesture the spoke to the passionate part of her that had been locked away since Chad had hurt her. The growing sensations caused her muscles in her body to tense on the spot and her skin to shiver with an unspoken excitement that she didn't want to admit to.

 _What in the hell am I doing?! This douche broke into my room while I was sleeping and could have raped me while I was out of it! He could have-_

Her train of thought ended abruptly from the sound of a knock at her door. She watched him staying right there in front of her with his hands continuing to trail down her arms in the way that he had been going about it in the direction of his shoulders. Rose struggled for a few moments for her voice before she could finally speak up with a bit of a edge to her tone that normally wasn't there.

"Y-Yes?" She asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Maddie, Rose." Her friend said, speaking to her through the other side of the door. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah. I am just waking up from a nap, Maddie." She silently cursed the person that was in the room with her as the way he was touching her was having her to be aroused when she didn't really need to be when she was talking to her friend. Rose shivered a little more as his claw-like hands had reached her shoulders and slowly started to trail down towards her chest while she was talking. "Do you need something?"

"The girls and me were going to go and get something to eat from one of the cafes in town, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come along?"

"I-I am fine right now, Maddie." She found it hard to keep from gasping out as his palms got a hold of her breasts and begun to rub them through the fabric of her dress while he put his face in the crook of her neck and he had the metal part where his mouth was to vibrate against her skin as he released a series of pleasurable clicking sounds on the other side of it with his mandibles. "You all go ahead without me."

"All right, but you are still going out with us tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you later then."

"Okay!" She waited for her friend to move from the door to her room with her friends before she let out a gasp that had been building up inside of her from the feeling of the mask to be vibrating against her soft, fair complexion of her neck and his hands were still rubbing her breasts. She tried to speak up to him from what he was doing to her a few times with it failing. As his hands moved down her body to where her firm ass was, her voice finally managed to come out in a soft whisper that dripped with curiosity in it. "W-What are you doing?" The answer she got from him had her freezing on the spot.

"Taking special care of my mate."

 _M_ ate _? Did he just call me his mate?_

Rose wasn't quite sure of what to think of his statement to her, but knew that he was going to do all he could to make sure she was taken care of due to finding his hands getting a firm grip on her ass in her dress to pick her up. Another gasp of air left her mouth as she was carried back over to her bed and moved to lie down across it. She looked up at him from where she was nestled to find him wasting little time in moving onto the bed with her to where his body was between her legs. Her mouth went to speak up when the feeling of him grabbing her legs and pulling her closer to where he was on the bed, making her crotch of her panties rest against where his loin cloth was covered by armor, had the words going silent. She swallowed a lump down her throat as she found him to be undoing his mask from his face and moving it away to expose that the person that was nestled between her legs with themselves in a compromising position wasn't human but something else completely. The visual of who he was had her eyes to widen and the remaining muscles that were tensed up to tighten up from his appearance and how he looked down to her with lust in his eyes, fueling the state of arousal that her body was already under despite her brain wanting her to fight back against him. Rose kept her eyes locked in on his as his face moved in closer to hers and he spoke to her in his stern tone while every word dripped with an unadulterated passion that wouldn't be denied.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This takes place when the invasion is in the beginning stages at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Nine

"As I said...I am taking care of my mate."

Hichea didn't stop himself from leaning in closer to her mouth and pressing his mouth against hers while his mandibles had spread open to allow him room to kiss her on her mouth and keeping the sharp ends from cutting her soft skin. He wanted her badly and there was nothing that was going to be able to keep him from being with his mate. He was going to be with her and there was no way in hell that anything would be preventing him from what he wanted to do.

His mouth pressed more against hers despite how their lips were different from one another and kept her locked into a passionate kiss with himself. While he was kissing her on her lips his hands ran up and down her bare arms while her dress was pushed up on her body some from having her legs on either side of his hips and their crotches touching one another with outerwear keeping them from touching one another. While he was stroking her arms and lip locking with her, Hichea was pleasantly surprised from the feeling of Rose to be returning his kisses on her own and not showing any resistance to him. He wasn't counting on her being open as quickly as she had become but he was very happy that she was.

 _Looks like she is into what I have to give to her like I was hoping her to be. Let me see how she reacts to a little more stimulation._

Moved by what he was getting from her, he added a little more pressure to the kiss with her while his hands trailed down the sides of her body, running up and down her sides and causing her dress to move with its motions. His body trembled from her hands going from having been lying down on the bed to resting on his shoulders and, gradually, massaging his shoulders. The fire burning inside of himself couldn't be contained. All that he was going through at that moment had him burning for more, and he wouldn't be satisfied with just a small taste of what was to come when he brought her to the home he would have for them to share with one another.

Hichea couldn't wait any longer to claim her in their bed with one another. He had to have her at that moment. There was no double thinking about the decision he was making. He was going to take her right there in her hotel room and make her his mate.

Easing out of the kiss with her, he looked back down to her to find her fluttering her eyes out of pleasant surprise at what she had done to him. He waited for her to look up to him to make eye contact with him. His eyes gazed deeply into hers to find that she wasn't resisting what they were doing and that she wanted things to keep going like they were from her own lustful desires at what was going on inside of her to be rising to the surface. He moves his hands to the armor that was on his arms and begun to remove that first, placing it to the side on the bed, while his eyes never left hers.

Hichea was not about to take his eyes off of the beautiful woman that was underneath his body. She had brought him there to that point to where there was no return from what they were doing with one another. Rose had drawn him close to her and made him want things he had never thought to experience first hand before. She would be his for all time, and anyone that chose to try and intervene between the two of them would pay a severe price.

Once his armor up top was gone, he moved his hands down to remove the armor plates that was hanging down over the top of his legs and the area where his loin cloth was covering his groin. His motions were quick and fluid, making sure that he didn't stumble at all. He let out some pleasurable growls in her direction while he worked to free himself of what was going to be in the way of the two of them having sex for the first time as a couple. Once the last of the items were away from him, his hands slipped up her legs to be underneath her skirt where the band of her underwear was nestled. Hichea watched her reaction as he gave just one hard yank, and ripped her underwear right off of her body.

The move that he had made brought a smile to his face as she was surprised that he had the strength to do what he had just done. He figured it was from possibly being around the human male that he had heard called being Chad who had hurt her, and he hadn't done anything to truly impress her in the bedroom with him. His hands had a half of her underwear in each palm of it before they threw them over to be among his armor that lied nearby. His gaze remained fixated on hers while he started to move a little closer to where her vagina was waiting for him. He stopped his movements when he felt her tense up at the sensation of the head of his cock pressing against the entrance to her pussy. He gave her a moment to calm down before he cupped a side of her face while he spoke to her, softly.

"Relax, Rose." He whispered. "I am going to make you feel much better and you will never have to worry about that person who I had heard that hurt you ever again because I am here now, and I am going to make damn sure that you never feel like that again. I, General Hichea, belong to you, and you, Rose, belong to me. We are now joined together and no one will ever be able to break the bond that we share with one another."

He allowed for a few more moments before his hips thrust forward, and drove his member deep inside of her in one go. A growl of pleasure left his mouth at how tight she truly was to him. His eyes moved down to her and found her back arching from the sensation while her eyes were tightly shut. It suddenly dawned on him that she had been a virgin and this was her first time having sex. Chad had never touched her sexually. She was still pure. The discovery had him softly cursing himself from what he had done to her without thinking of his actions. With his member all the way inside of her, Hichea didn't move his body from where it had his member buried deep in her until she was prepared for them to continue on. His hips stayed still while he leaned down to a side of her neck and started to emanate purr like sounds against her skin to try and assist with any discomfort she might be under and help her to work through the pain by focusing on something else.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction is only for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Note: This takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Ten

 _Holy shit! He is so big!_

Rose struggled through the pain that her body was underneath from him having thrust his member inside of her vagina in just one move and he had taken her virginity without giving her a moment to say anything about it or to prepare herself better for what he was going to do to her. Not only was she dealing with the discomfort going through her body, but she was also dealing with an internal struggle going inside of her between her rational thinking and her passionate thinking.

Her rational thinking was screaming out against what he was doing to her at that moment, as well as from when he had made a promise to her that he belonged to her and that she belonged to him from the point going farther. It didn't want her to have anything to do with him, especially after finding out that he wasn't even human. The fact alone that he seemed to be alien creature from another planet and he had his full length of his cock buried inside of her body had it screaming out for her to get him to stop what he was doing since it wouldn't be good for her.

On the other hand, her passionate thinking was screaming out in support of what Hichea was doing to her. He was able to have her aroused to the point of where she was currently when his strong hands had moved down her arms in a way that it sent shivers shooting off in every part of her body and a fire to grow in the pit of her stomach. On top of that, the way that he kissed her like he had done to her took her breath away and made the kisses she used to get from Chad seem almost like small pecks on her lips at this point.

She didn't wish to have sex with an alien because of what could happen to her body since they were different species, but found what he was doing to her to have her aroused and unable to back out of what she was doing at that moment.

The sensation of him purring against a side of her throat allowed her to slowly relax more into what was going on between them. She let out soft sighs of pleasure from within her mouth at how it felt to have his mandibles brushing against the soft skin of her neck. Once her body eased itself to be lying down more on the bed and it didn't have as much tension as it had been experiencing, Rose fluttered her eyes open in time to find Hichea to be moving his face to hover over hers once more. She gazed into his piercing stare while her ears picked up on his stern voice speaking to her softly.

"I am sorry for having caused you pain, Rose." He whispered. His tone was apologetic but it also contained high levels of lust that were giving off a growl-like sound to his voice. "But I can promise you right now that you are in for pleasure that I have only be saving for my mate."

 _What does he mean by calling me his 'mate'? I have to know what he is getting at with this._

Her curiosity got to her and had her to see about what he was meaning with his use of the word 'mate' towards her. She went to speak up the first time about it, but went silent at finding him beginning to slowly pull his member out to a point before thrusting it back inside of her. The sensation that had caused her pain a few moments ago had her to be softly moaning out in pleasure. She tried to speak up but found what he was doing to her to be so pleasurable that her voice only let out soft moans from what he was doing to her.

At the same time, she still wasn't sure about them having sex with one another and if she needed to keep going with him or not but there was no way that her body was going to stop what he was doing to her at that moment. Her body hadn't felt anything this nice in a long time and she was unable to get away from what was going on at that moment even if she could manage to get him off of her frame. The only thing that was for sure at that moment was that she was going to take what he had to offer to her and not ask anymore questions about what he was getting at with his reference to her as his mate for the time being.

Her hands grabbed onto the bedding that was underneath her while she looked up to his face as more moans left her mouth in soft whispers. She gazed into his eyes as he brought his face down more to have their foreheads touching one another and his heated breaths to mingle in with her racing ones that were escaping out with her moans. On top of his thrusts starting a slow pace with her in the bed, the sensation of his hands to be roaming up and down the sides of her body only added more fuel to the aroused state of being she was currently under thanks to what he was doing to her. Maintaining eye contact with him, she managed out a question to him among her moans.

"When you call me your 'mate', what do you mean by that?"

It was the only thing that could pop up in her head and what seemed to be on her mind at that time. She found her choice of words to not diminish his own desire for her as he came with a response that had her rational thinking go up in a fury.

"You are now what you humans would consider to be my wife and I am your husband. You belong to me only and no man is allowed to touch you."

 _Look what you have done now, Rose!_ Her conscience screamed out at her while she was lying on her back and he was slowly fucking her. _You have some monster not only screwing you in your hotel room, but informing you that you are now his wife! You are not even being given a chance to fight against him! This is not right! This is-_

The words of her conscience fell silent when she suddenly found her attention being taken away from its ranting to that of him locking her back into another kiss with himself as he kept thrusting in her pussy. The combination of the two had her to return the kiss back to him while her hands drifted from holding onto the bedding to holding onto his shoulders instead. Their moans slipped into each other's mouths as they shared a passionate kiss with one another. It was while they were kissing with one another that she felt his hands guide her legs to wrap around his waist a little more before they slid down them to hold onto her firm ass. She moaned a little more louder in his mouth as she felt the pace picking up speed and him to be getting more into the moment with her, influencing her aroused state of being to get just involved with it with her moans and how she was kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the beginning of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Eleven

With the arousal between the two of them growing, Hichea didn't hesitate to keep the speed going faster from a need to have her that rivaled the normal code of conduct that yautja followed when it came to pursuing having a mate with someone. Normally, his kind would hold off to have sex with their mates after having spent some time with them and getting to know them a little more before jumping into the sack with them. He wasn't going to do that at all in this case. His raging hormones wouldn't allow him to rest until he had sex with Rose, taking her right there in the room she was staying in.

More moans left his mouth and entered hers, mingling in with her own, as he passionately kissed her with a fire unlike anything else she might have felt before when it came to kissing with someone else before him. With their lips remaining locked to one another, he started to pick up on a sensation coursing through his body that originated from deep within Rose's vagina. The walls of her pussy had begun to tremble and give off the sense of an impending orgasm that was close to happening from what he had done to her but she seemed to be holding herself back from allowing it to take place.

 _Why is she not allowing herself to experience a release? I can tell that she is wanting to let go right now, but she is not letting herself do that. Why though?_

He pondered on why she wasn't letting go by now while he was driving his member inside of her body and that led him to ease out of the kiss with her so he could look down at her. Once his mouth wasn't pressed against hers, his piercing stare looked down at her to find her face showing signs of her trying to restrain herself from letting go. His hips continued to drive his member inside of her body over and over like he had been while he watched her struggling to keep from letting go. As he studied her, he started to think on an idea that might be the reason why she wasn't letting go.

Perhaps the reason that she wasn't having her orgasm just yet was the fact that she didn't want to have her release and give herself to him out of nervousness of what would happen from what it would mean for her with him. He knew that she wasn't entirely open to what they were doing at that moment prior to when his hands started to caress her in ways that had her to become more aroused at what he was doing to her, and there was some understanding in place in his head that she didn't want to let go because that would mean she would be surrendering herself to him.

Finding a possible answer before himself with her, Hichea spoke to her with a growl in his stern voice from wanting her to release herself the orgasm that was lurking inside of her body and waiting for her to give into it.

"Let yourself go, Rose. It will be all right. Give yourself to me."

His hips begun to increase his speed even more than what he was moving at that moment from where he was with her. He wanted her to climax for him so he could return the favor to her. His shaft was as hard and full as it could possibly go, but he was using all of his restraint to keep from climaxing inside of her until he had let her go before him. Hichea watched her be on edge for a little while about the concept of having her orgasm before he felt the wonderful warmth of her pussy starting to have her juices come out of her body and onto his body from where she was nestled. He let out a soft roar at the feeling until she was done and then he sent his juices deep inside of her body with one thrust in her to keep himself held in place within herself. His eyes looked down to her and watched her eyes flutter some at him sending his seed deep inside of her body from where he was as he waited to gaze into the eyes of his mate.

They had just consummated their union on the bed of her hotel room and he wanted look into the eyes of the human female that he had decided was his and his alone. She had drew him to her without doing anything to capture his attention. It was simply her presence that pulled him to her and had him to come for her like he had. No other female human in the area that he had seen before her had that kind of draw to him. Only Rose possessed that and made it clear that she was to be his one and only.

He watched her eyes open a little bit before looking up at him. His piercing stare gaze down into her eyes and found her not showing any signs of exhaustion after having had sex together for the first time with one another. The visual had him to be motivated to see about going for another round with her since he wasn't tired himself after what he had done with her. Keeping his eyes on hers, he leaned his face back down towards where her mouth was nestled and locked her into a gentle kiss with her. He allowed her to initiate the kiss this time instead of it being him to begin it with her. With their lips moving against one another and her legs remaining around his waist with no sign of letting go just yet, he proceeded to enter round two of them making love right there in her hotel room while the sun of the mid-afternoon shone into the room from the open doors of her balcony.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Twelve

After what seemed to be an eternity, Rose found herself finishing up on the four round of sex with Hichea in the privacy of her hotel room with him moving to lie at her side. She took a moment to gather her senses before her eyes managed to catch sight of a clock in the room to find it reading the time on it being close to dinner time there in Colombia. The sight had her to shift her attention to peer towards the opened balcony doors of the room and saw how the sun had begun to set in the distance. At first, she admired the view since it was something for her to treasure and behold. But, there was another thought that came to her mind that had her and had her to become alarmed.

Her friends that she had traveled to Colombia with on their vacation were expecting her to be joining them for dinner and then a night out in the city. There was no way that she could let them find her like she was at that moment with Hichea in her room and how his armor looked, not to mention that she needed to take a shower after having sweated as if she had run a marathon back home in the states and her dress was in no shape for her to wear out on the town. She needed to clean herself and get prepared for an evening out in the good company of her friends.

With Hichea resting at her side, Rose proceeded to sit up and rise up from the bed when she was surprised from the sudden feeling of a sharp pain hitting her midsection had her to tense up on the spot and herself gasping for air. She took a few lingering moments to catch her breath before her eyes shifted at the feeling of Hichea to be rising up rather quickly at her moving to sit up from his side and the pain she found herself in after the multiple times they had sex with one another. She didn't have to look at him for the concerned expression his face because she could hear it in his stern voice towards her.

"What is wrong, Rose?" He asked, softly. "Was I too rough with you?"

"I-I will be all right, Hichea." She replied, gently, trying to mask the pain that she was under from them having went a little too long for her first time having a sexual experience with a man. She looked to him from where she was nestled beside him and found herself looking to his piercing eyes showing some sign of the obvious worry that was burning inside of him. Taking a few moments to gather herself, she managed to find her voice once more as she spoke to him. "I am just a little sore, but some hot water will help me out with the discomfort."

Her answer seemed to not help in trying to get him be more relaxed from what they had done with one another, but only increased the concern he had for her. She wanted him to not be on edge so much but she wasn't sure of what to do. Putting on a brave smile for him, she eased herself to her feet once the pain was low enough that it was easily enough to handle on her own. Her body managed to regain its normal walking pace without much issue as she made her way towards the bathroom as he spoke to her.

"Where are you going, Rose?"

"I am going to take a shower and get cleaned up for dinner with my friends tonight on our first night in Colombia."

"I want you to stay in with me tonight."

The sound of a commanding tone in his voice caused her to whip around on him with a glare growing in her eyes. She had dealt with Chad ordering her around a lot back home from where she was from, but she wasn't going to deal with it from him or anyone else. Keeping her gaze on him, she tried to not have her voice have the razor sharp edge to it that it was used to having when it came to her dealing with situations like the one she was having to deal with at that moment with him.

"I am not sure if you haven't noticed it, Hichea, but I have friends with me in this city who are looking to spend time with me and I plan to do just that."

"You are going to stay with me tonight."

"Since when did someone die and make you God? You do not control me as if I am a doll or a robot. I have my own mind and I plan to use it whether you agree or disagree with it."

Her eyes watched in awe as his form rose from the bed and wasted little time in getting over to where she was standing with her back moving against a wall. Although he was intimidating with the armor and weapons on his frame, she found him to be even more fearful without the armor when he was not happy with what she had to say to him. With herself against a wall and him moving to stand in front of her, it took all of her courage to keep from quivering in front of him as he spoke to her with a fierce growl growing in his voice towards her.

"You are my mate, and you will do as I tell you to do."

"You might call me your mate, but I am not going to submit to you like a mindless slave. I am a free-willed individual and I will do what I know is to be right and wrong."

"It would not be in your best interest and that of your friends if you choose to stay out tonight and not return here."

"Why is that?" She couldn't help but tremble at his face moving close to hers to where she could feel his breath against her lips. Swallowing a lump down her throat, she picked up on the growl growing more in his tone towards her.

"Because I will go out looking for you, and whoever is with you will find themselves in an unfavorable situation when I take you from them."

"I am not afraid of you."

"That is good that you are not afraid of me, but your friends and others need to be because of what I am capable of doing to them for keeping you away from me."

 _Is he out of his mind right now?! He is issuing threats towards me in order to keep me away from others so I can be with me!_

Her eyes lingered on his as she found him moving over to where his armor was positioned on the bed. She watched him not hesitate to get his armor and weapons back onto his body in a hurry, indicating he was annoyed with what she had to say to him. Rose's attention remained focused on him the whole time from where she was as he got everything back into place on him. She found him turning around towards her once more. Her muscles tensed up from his voice giving her one last message to her.

"Be back here by Midnight or I will come looking for you."

Rose took in a breath as he pressed in a code on his sleeve and disappeared before her eyes. She widened her eyes at him appearing to be gone at first before she happened to pick up on where his location was moving to her balcony and her ears registered him to be moving on the wire away from her balcony. She took a moment to gather her composure and her thinking process as she turned and headed towards the bathroom while trying to figure out what to expect from that evening when Hichea was expecting her to be back in her room by Midnight or he would come looking for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Thirteen

 _The nerve of that woman! How dare she stand up to me like that?!_

Hichea felt an intense frustration burning in him that he had never encountered during his years of existence so far. No one in his unit dared to stand up to him like she had. All yautja that were around him knew better than to do what she had just done. But yet, Rose, the human female that was his mate, was not going to bow down to what he wished of her. She would instead stand up to him and not allow him to break her ground.

His body fled from the city to stalk through the area of the rain forest where the home that his men were talking about to him was located. If he got to work on it, his mind would become occupied on something else instead of on the human female that chose to vex him in a way that left him wanting to hit something due to intense outrage he was going through at her behavior. He was so used to getting his way when it came to anything he wanted, but this one person was choosing to stand up to him and have him to see that he wasn't going to get that from her. The knowledge of that burned him with more frustration that anything else he had to deal with.

 _She is my mate, and her job is to serve me and do as I tell her to do. It is not custom for a yautja's mate, human or yautja, to act in a way like she has with me. She is to submit to me, and she will come to find that out when I bring her to this home that the men have found for me._

Hichea made a few more miles walk into the jungle when he came across a two story white and gray stoned home that was positioned among the tall trees with them providing it covering. He nearly could have walked right by it if he hadn't noticed it right off. His body moved up towards the place to stand in front of it before he used his scanners to search the home on the outside for any sign of leaks or damages. Once the outside was cleared, he made his way across the open doorway of the house and made his way inside of it.

From the appearance of the home on the inside, it seemed to him that it had recently been vacated due to the furniture being there to be almost brand new with a little wear on them. His eyes took sight of several books that were scattered around the area, as well as what appeared to be a television set that many humans used to watch news and other shoes on. His attention shifted towards the kitchen to find a lot of it in tact with just dirty being the biggest issue of the place and the lack of electricity.

 _I am not seeing anything that really needs to be done to this place other than working to get the electricity turned on in it, as well as checking on the situation with the water to see what I need to do about it in order to make sure that it is running or the water from a nearby river will have to do for the time being._

Hichea made his way towards where the sink was located and gave a turn of the knob to see that the water was still running. He watched as it went from clear to a muddy color and then back to clear again, indicating that it had been while but the water was still running. Turning it off, he used his radar to scan the area around as he moved to the stairs leading to the upper floor of the place. He found there to be three bedrooms on the top floor with one being a large master bedroom with a mater bathroom to be attached to it before he shifted his attention to the other two rooms to find a bathroom positioned between the two of them. He came back to the master bedroom and saw the furniture to still be there with a bed to go along with it, allowing him to have a good foundation to go on with his mate when he would have her to come there with him.

The idea of Rose standing up to him still burned him with frustration. He didn't like the fact that she would choose to stand up to him like she had done. It infuriated him that someone that was to be his mate and who is to submit to him would choose to act in the way that she did. The more he thought about it, the more upset he was becoming to be. It took a random thought to come into his mind from where he was standing to have his anger switch off: Since the home was pretty much ready for him to bring her there to the house, he would just make the trip back to her hotel room, remove her belongings from it, and, when Midnight came, he would retrieve his mate and bring her there to the house to be with him like he wished her to be, whether she wanted to or not.

 _She is going to learn to be in her place as my mate, and that lesson starts with me bringing her here to this home that the two of us will share and build a family from. She may hate me for what I am going to do, but I am not going to stay in this house tonight by myself. Rose will be here with me, and there is nothing else to do about it._

Motivated with the decision he had come to, Hichea made his way down the stairs to locate the breaker box in the house to see about working on the electricity of it. He had to move a painting from a wall where it was hidden and pried the door open. His eyes took a moment to look it over before he brought what seemed to be a small laser from his belt. He worked quickly to get the small cylindrical device into a slot where the master breaker button was located before he pressed the tip of it. His eyes watched from underneath his mask as it had the electricity to come on all at once from the electricity radiating from what it was doing. Feeling proud with what he had done, he put the painting back over the breaker box that was now bursting with the power of his laser that took the place of the master breaker button's energy, and proceeded to get started with his plan to remove his mate from her hotel back in the city to her new home out in the jungle with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Fourteen

As the streets of Colombia were thriving with activity underneath a starry night sky, Rose was walking down a sidewalk with her friends, arms linked from one to the other. She had changed out of the dress she had been wearing earlier to wearing a hunter green tank top, a dark green pleated skirt going to her calves, and black flats. Her curly hair hung down to her shoulders in wavy curls. She giggled some at the jokes that they were making to one another as they were moving with each other down the road that was before them. It was when she caught the sound of a clock donging nearby that her eyes moved towards the source of the sound to see what time it was.

The face of a large clock that was nestled right in the middle of the square they were in was showing it to reveal that it was fifteen minutes from Midnight, the time that Hichea had told her that she was to be back at her hotel room by or he would come on the hunt for her. The warning had ran through her mind the entire time that she was with her friends, haunting her movements and had her looking over the area for any sign of his presence during her time out with them in case he chose to follow her underneath the device he had that could make him invisible to the eye of humans like herself. It wasn't like herself to paranoid about someone before, and the fact that he was getting to her really bothered her.

 _How is it possible for me to let Hichea get to me when no other man had managed to do that to me before? There has never been a time before now where someone has gotten to me. I have always been able to ignore them without any issue, but I can't seem to do this for him to allow myself some peace of mind._

She wanted so much to be able to enjoy herself without worrying that he would be around any corner, but there was no way that she could when there was a very real threat of him coming after her and doing whatever it took to bring her to wherever he had in mind for her that evening. Until she had went to her hotel room before Midnight to ensure that he wouldn't come after her friends or any innocent townspeople in Colombia, there was nothing she could do to calm her nerves down about it.

Deciding to make her trip to their hotel room, Rose turned towards her friends who were fixing to head into a bar for some drinks to end the night on a high note. She chose to use this as a means to make up an excuse that would get her away from them by saying that she needed to get some more of her money back at her room.

"I'll be right back girls." She said to them, calmly. "I need to go back to the room and get some more money for the drinks."

"Hurry back, Rose." Maddie said, giggling with the light smell of booze coming off her breath. "You will miss on all the fun if you take too long."

 _I am not sure that I am going to miss the kind of fun that you have in mind to have tonight, Maddie. If I had known that you were going to make sure you got plastered our first night here in Colombia, I probably would have just ended up taking Hichea up on that order he made towards me._

It was against her better judgement to do what Maddie was wanting her to do. She had been brought up with a set of values and morals that made it very hard for her to think that what she viewed to be as fun and entertaining would be something she would be into. She was much more content with staying indoors on a night with a good book to read. It was due to her being so different and unique from the others in the area she was from that they distanced themself from her. It was her uniqueness which made her to seem to be an outsider. In her opinion, it was the loss of others if they chose to distance themselves from her just because she chose to be the person that she was.

Removing herself from the company of Maddie and the other women, Rose made her way from them and started across the square to where the hotel was nestled. She could hear them letting out cackline laughters as they walked inside. The sound had her to shake her head with a little bit of disgust in her eyes from knowing what they were fixing to do and the kind of scene they would be putting on for the locals to witness from a group of american women. She silently hoped that they wouldn't think that all american women acted like that when they didn't. Once she got to the center of the square where the clock was positioned, her eyes lifted up to her balcony doorway and froze at the sight she was seeing.

Standing in the doorway of it, Hichea was seen to be looking down at her from behind the curtain to the room. He was already waiting on her and had been biding his time in the room until the Midnight curfew that he had put in place for her to follow or he would come looking for her. It was the knowledge and realization of him being in her room that had her to keep her eyes towards the doorway of it while her frame hurried across the roadway once it was cleared for the front door of the hotel, making the decision to hurry up to the room before he decided to try and come down to where she was on the streets to take her with so many people around or try to hurt someone that was innocent. She would deal with whatever he had come to her with that night in the privacy of her room and face whatever wrath he had waiting for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This takes place at the start of the invasion that is talked about at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Fifteen

Hichea moved himself from where he was peering around the corner of the curtain outside when he caught sight of his mate hurrying towards the front door of the hotel's building. It would only be a matter of time before she would be up there where he was in a room that her belongings were no longer in. He had taken the libery to remove her things and take them to where his home was for the two of them not far from the city when he had watched her going off in a direction with her female friends.

He had been in the area when she was heading out but was careful to not let her be aware as to his presence to ensure that she wouldn't be paranoid like she had been earlier when she first sensed his presence. He didn't want her to be aware of him in the area, and worked hard to ensure that she wouldn't be on edge like he had figured she would have been if his location was picked up on. With her being preoccupied with her friends, he used it as a way to remove her luggage and personal items from the room and to the bedroom of the home they would be sharing with one another out in the rain forest. He knew there was a chance that he would be met with an angry Rose when she would find her things gone and that he was responsible for them.

However, it didn't stop him from the objective he had put in effect for himself. He was going to have her that night at their home and that was where she would remain until further notice. There would be no traveling from their home and back to the hotel. Her place was at his side and there was no use for her to be pursuing a life outside of their bond to one another. Her fate was sealed to his, and he was determined to make sure that it stuck like a piece of metal that wouldn't bend or break no matter how hard someone tried to do any damage to it.

With his body no longer being in the area of where the open balcony doors were positioned, his gaze watched the door open up to the room and Rose come waltzing inside of it. His eyes watched her in the darkness as she flipped on a light before he found the outfit she was wearing at the moment to be very pleasing to his eyes although it wasn't as lovely as the halter dress that she had on earlier since it didn't give her the kind of coverage that the outfit she had on at the moment was doing. He watched her attention shift from him to the room to see it appear as if she had never been there and all of her things was gone. With her attention now on her missing luggage, Hichea eased his body towards where she stood while he spoke to her in his stern voice with a bit of a playful sound to it.

"Your things are no longer here at this hotel room, Rose." He spoke with a matter-of-factly tone to his voice which caught her attention and had her eyes to move towards where he was standing. "If you are wondering where they are, they are at our home in our bedroom."

"What?" Rose asked, speaking with confusion in her voice. "How-"

"I took the liberty of taking them there while you were busy with your friends in the city."

"You had no right to do that, Hichea. Those were my things, and I didn't give you permission-"

"I didn't have any clearance from you to do what I had done, but I really don't care." He had grown tired of her trying to take control over him and have him to do as she pleased. He was the head of their family that was to come. She was to submit to him, not the other way around. Moving closer to where she stood, he had her back up until her back was against a wall in the room before he made anymore attempts to speak to her. "You are my mate, and I will do what I think it is best for you."

"Even if it means that the move is really shitty and will do more harm than good."

"You will come to thank me for deciding to do this for us by moving you to our home in the jungle."

"What do you mean by 'moving'?"

"You are not staying in the city any longer. Tonight, you are coming with me to the home that I have set up for us to reside in and that is where you will remain."

"Like the hell I am going to go off with some creature I know nothing about who is insisting on me following some stupid philosphy that the male is the superior one while the female is inferior to him."

"That is not at all what I am trying to get across to you. You are choosing to find reasons to fight with me when there is no need to do."

"In your opinion, there is no reason to argue if I just break down and submit to your will. Well, I hate to break it to you, but I didn't cave in with my ex-boyfriend when things started to go sour with him, and I am not going to go off with you into the night where I will never see my friends again."

"Although your former boyfriend couldn't get you to cave in and give in to his requests, I managed to do just that and even more."

He took a risk by using one of his hands to press against her crotch through the fabric of her skirt. His eyes watched through his mask at her as she tensed up on the spot from what he was doing to her and softly gasping out for air. His sensors picked up on her not being fearful of his move but becoming aroused at the gesture he had made. He could tell that she was still trying to deny him although he knew how to touch her in just the right way to send her blood racing. Hichea waited for her attention to focus back onto him before he made the move to lower his voice even more to her to where it would have her realize how serious things were and his growing arousal at finding her being turned on from what he was doing to her.

"I know how to turn your body on in ways that you would never expect of me. There is more of this to come tonight at our home once we arrive there, but if you continue to resist me...I might not be able to comply with being patient with you and take you right here, making enough sounds that will have the whole city coming here to find me fucking you on this bed. I am sure your friends would really enjoy seeing that. Are you going to continue this game of trying to control me and humiliate yourself...or are you going to submit and save yourself from what could come of your actions?"


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Sixteen

 _God damn you, Hichea! It is not fair that you are using the fact that you can turn me on against me right now!_

Rose softly cursed him underneath her breath from how his hand was resting against her crotch through the fabric of the skirt that she had on at that moment. She wanted so much to scream out to the heavens at him from him deciding to make her go with him back to his home where she would be stayin from that point going forward, but her decision in doing so would end up having her in a position where he might hold true to his word to her when it came to the threat of having her to be in an compromising situation with him fucking her on the bed with others seeing what he was doing. The last thing she wanted was to have her reputation from back home of being dignified and respectful tarnished by her friends and others realizing that she was being screwed by a creature that seemed to be an alien from another galaxy and revealing to them that she was a bit of a freak in the bed with him. As much as she hated it, she would have to play nice with him in order to keep him from having the others to see her like that in the bed. She would need to leave that area and go off with him that night.

The sensation of his claw-like hand started to squeeze on her vagina through the skirt had her senses to become more alert at what he was doing and herself to let out a sharp gasp of air while her muscles all over her body, especially those in her crotch, tightened up from his contact. It caused her to grab onto his hand with one of her own. At the same time, she opened up her eyes and looked to him from where she was standing with her back to the wall and he was in front of her. Rose focused on him from where she stood while she spoke to him with a bit of a heated tone in her voice from both her state of arousal and frustration at what he was having her to do with him at that moment.

"Fine, Hichea." She whispered. "I will go with you to wherever it is that you want me to go with you right now." It took all of her strength to get those words out from the intense need from her conscience to get out of what he was wanting her to do with him. Her rational thinking was very much against what he was doing at that moment with her and the suggestion of herself leaving with him to the home that he had in mind for the two of them to reside in only disturbed her pattern of thinking more to the point that it started to rebel against her.

 _Are you out of your mind, Rose?!_ Her conscience asked, screaming at her from what she was doing. _Are you even aware as to what you are agreeing to right now?!_

 _I am completely aware to what I am agreeing to and I am quite sane._ She replied back to the rational part of her mind that was angry with her at her choosing to submit to what Hichea wanted of her instead of fighting him. _There is no other choice right now for me than to go with him to the place he has for himself._

 _You are forgetting that it is the place that he is going to have you stay with him at._

 _I will find a way-_

 _There is no way back to your friends if you go with him, Rose. Don't you see that?! Once you leave this hotel with him, you'll never see your friends again. He is going to lock you up in some room where you can never escape and you'll be trapped at his home as his mate where you will be controlled and unable to do anything that you want._

 _I have to do this or I will end up with my reputation being torn to shreds by him having me to have sex with him while he screams out to where people will come running to see what is going on only to find him and I having sex in my bed._

 _Would you rather worry more about what people thought of you than of your own freedom?_

 _I am not going to have people think of me as someone who is looking for a good time with an alien creature._

 _Then what are they going to think when they discover that you have fled with him and you are living as the wife and partner of a creature that you know nothing about?_

 _I am not exactly sure on that note, but I am sure I will come up with something._

 _Face it, Rose...You are going along with him not just to save your reputation but also because you are so desperate from being lonely for so long that you can't take it anymore._

 _Excuse me?_

 _It is the reason why you let yourself to have multiple rounds of sex with Hichea in your bed in this very room. There is no other way I can see why you allowed yourself to be fucked by him like you were if you didn't want his presence there with you. You want to be with him even if you don't want to tell it to yourself._

The notion that she wanted to be with him frustrated herself. There was no way that she could possibly want to be with him when he wished to control every move she was making. Why in the hell would someone like herself want to be with a being like Hichea that wanted her submission to his orders and put herself in a situation where she would be putting his needs above her own?

Her train of thought was abruptly ended from the feeling of his hand removing itself from her covered crotch and lifting her head up. She moved her eyes towards where his eyes were nestled behind the mask. Rose gazed upon it for a few moments before the feeling of him picking her up in his arms caught her breath away. She found him rushing towards where the balcony open door was and was scared of what he was about to do with her. Thinking he was going to jump down to the ground among the people there, her eyes tightly shut while she prepared herself for them to hit the ground hard. It was the feeling of them flying somewhat in the air that caught her by surprised before she opened her eyes.

He had leaped from her balcony to the top of a building nearby instead of on the ground where there were a few people in the area. Hichea wasn't risking the humans seeing them like they were for now. Instead, he was taking her by the roof tops to wherever it was that he called his home.

With her body nestled in his arms, she watched the hotel become smaller in the distance as she was being taken away from it and the life she had been living and towards one that was very uncertain and she wasn't sure of what was to come from it.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape, or form.

P.S. This takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Seventeen

Hichea hurried across the buildings in the city in the direction that would take them the closest to where his home was located in order to maximize his time with Rose at his home since he knew that he was in for a rough first night with her in the home that the two of them would be sharing with one another.

She didn't want anything to do with the prospect of her living with him and being unable to go back to her friends. It was very evident that being with him in an area where she would have to remain there with him and not with her friends was something that she didn't look forward to in the slightest. Rose was much like himself and the idea of having to do something against what she was wanting had her feeling on edge and troubled, and it was the fact they were very much alike that made this all the more difficult for her to go with his orders for her.

Not only that, it was proof enough that she was the right one for him. Their similarities overwhelmed their differences and showed him that he made the right choice with having her around with him. He told himself that she would gradually come to accept her surroundings once she got used to them and became accustomed to being married to him in a sense despite being firmly against the idea at the moment.

Having gotten to the edge of the city that met with the jungle's border of the rain forest, Hichea chose to slow his pace down some as to make sure that he didn't trip over anything that could be present to where he might trip and fall during his haste to get the two of them back to his place. He also did it to keep a firmer grip on her body was cradled in his arms from the various attempts made by her to break free from him.

It came to a surprise to him that she was still resisting what he was doing at that moment with her. He had already made it clear what he had intended to do to her in order for her to agree to go with him, but she was still not wanting to cooperate with her limitations he had set before her. Rose hadn't shown any sign of this wild and untamed side of her before he had started to want her close to him and made it known that she belonged to him. His eyes could easily tell that she took this as being a life sentence to her being caged up and, like a fierce predator that is locked up, she would make attempts to run away from him.

Keeping the pace slow and steady, he tighten his arms a little more on her to drive the point home that she wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard she tried to break away from him. He kept them moving through the jungle under the cover of night while she made the move to speak up in a frustrated tone to break the silence.

"So," she asked, "how much farther is it to the prison that you have for me?"

"Our home is not far from here, Rose." Hichea corrected her in his response. His stern voice had a little bit of annoyance creeping into it from the manner she was talking to him and it was taking all of his strength to keep from lashing out. "It is not going to be your prison."

"I don't think you know what a prison is, Hichea."

"Why don't you explain to me then what one is then since I don't know?"

"A prison, to a lot of people, is a place where you are being held there against your will and you are forced to remain there until your sentence is carried out and you are let go."

"This is not going to be a jail to you, Rose."

"To me it is going to be."

"How so?"

"Because I am facing a life sentence without the chance for parole. I will be at your home until the day that I die."

The way she was being relentless with trying to get him to let her go started to have his tone harboring a growl to it on its way out while his body drew closer to where their home they would share with one another was nestled.

"Whether you like it or not, we are not mated to one another and a bond has been forged that nothing and no one can break no matter how hard they can try to do it. You will stay with me and that is the end of the subject."

"I hope you realize that when my friends discover me to be gone that they will call the authorities and they start to scan this jungle for my whereabouts. You will not have me for long in your care."

"I wouldn't say so, Rose."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there are others of your kind that have been taken by those of my kind as their mates who are residing in parts of the jungle, and they have been plucking off soldiers that are sent out here one by one to make sure that no one takes the from them."

"You are lying."

"I am being quite honest with that and with this..." He stopped walking for a brief moment to make contact with her. His eyes watched her tremble slightly from him leaning his mask-covered face close to hers while he spoke. "Anyone that tries to take you from me will face a punishment that will have them begging for me to end their life. I am quite brutal when it comes to protecting something that belongs to me, and anyone that tries to take you from me will face the full brunt of the torture I will have in mind for them."

Hichea watched, as well as felt, her body trembling all over from the message he had to give to her when it came to the thought of someone taking her from him. There was no way that he would let that happen without the individual facing a fate worse than simply dying. His years as being a general and all the wars he had been in had hardened him in that aspect and made him able to be a natural born killer in that aspect. He would use that in order to make someone pay for attempting to steal his mate from him.

Turning his eyes away from her gaze, he returned to the pace he was moving at. He noticed the lights of the downstairs of his home he had left on in the near distance and chose to pick up the pace some. He wanted to get her inside and show her the layout of the house that would now be part hers. His frame crossed the ground quicker with longer strides, erasing distance from where he had been to the front door of the home without much issue on his part. Using one of his hands to open the door, Hichea stepped over the threshold with his mate in his arms and kicked the door shut behind him, gently, before he eased her down onto her feet and spoke to her in a lighter tone of his voice instead of the one he had used which scared her.

"Welcome to your new home, Rose."


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Eighteen

Easing herself a little more into the home that she was supposed to share with Hichea, she found herself in a place that wasn't as bad as what she had been thinking. At first, she had an idea that the place would be something that was nothing short of being just a cave that she would be staying at since Hichea didn't appear to be the type of person who would want to live somewhere nice and in good taste. Standing in the open floor plan of the house, she couldn't help but be in awe of the place and his choice in the place he wanted to call him.

While she was taking in how the home looked, she started to forget her own frustration with him. Seeing everything around herself had her focus being more on the place she would be residing in and not on the fact that this would be the place that she would be calling her prison. To be in a place that nice was enough to have her to be warming up to getting to stay there at first. It was the sound of Hichea's voice speaking up to her once more in a softer volume of his stern voice that caught her attention and had her turn to face him.

"So," Hichea asked, "what do you think of our home, Rose? Does it meet to your liking?"

As much as she wanted to snap at him about herself being held there against her will, Rose found herself unable to do that. The surroundings that was around her seemed to be diffusing the annoyed frustration that she was dealing with at that moment, and she was finding herself starting to speak to him in a less harsher tone of voice in her response.

"Your home looks nice, Hichea." She replied. Immediately, Rose found her rational thinking being firmly against her statement towards him. It was expecting her to snap at him for what he had done to her, not showing him any form of kindness. It was not fully angry with her, just frustrated that she was seeming to break down a little bit despite herself having been so firm against him before they left her hotel room. She looked at him to find his body language easing up some with what she said to him before he went to continue to speak to her with the same volume in his stern voice.

"This is your home too, and you can go anywhere you want to go inside of it. You have full reign of the house and everything inside of it."

"Am I allowed to go outside?"

She watched him seeming to hesitate for a second, which he was right about her behavior. If she did go outside, there wasn't much keeping her from attempting to make a run back to Colombia to get back to her friends and tell them of everything that had happened to her. The idea did appeal to her except for something that was very crystal clear to her: If she tried to make the run back to the city, she would be in danger of sevreal different things.

Besides having to face the idea of him coming after her with a need to get a hold on her, there were also large predatory animals that called the area their home who happened to be meat eaters and she was 'fast food' in their eyes to her. Not only that, but she was sure there were male yautja roaming the jungle that would capture her to either take her back to him or keep her for themselves, and human soldiers patrolling the area that might not show her much kindness if they were corrupt in the area when it came to finding a young woman who was out in an area she wasn't sure of her surroundings and she didn't know anyone around.

Rose found a thick cloud of silence in the air for a few lingering moments before it was slowly vanished away by Hichea issuing a response to her in his voice that didn't make her feel any better.

"I would suggest that if you go outside to stay near the house because there is a security field I have put in place when I had brought your belongings here to our home before I returned to your room to wait for you to get up there before Midnight."

 _He has an electric fence put into place? So much for thinking that I can get away from here now._

"Until I can trust that you will not run away, you will stay around the close area of our home until I am comfortable with you."

"And how long will it take for me to prove myself to you?"

"I will decide on that time, Rose. For now...you need to just trust my decision and allow yourself to be able to take in the home that is here for you to enjoy in knowing all this is yours."

His answer to her question didn't help her feel any better. She wanted to hear that she could venture out some but she had to be back by a certain time before he came searching for her, but it was due to her need to get back to her friends that he wasn't going to trust her to leave the area until she proved to him that she wasn't going to run away from him. Rose had to try to bide her tie for the time being there at the house and in the immediate area of it until he was comfortable and confident that she wouldn't try to escape.

Her eyes watched Hichea walk around her and head towards the back door of the house to step outside for some air before she looked to the large area. She took a few moments to gaze around at the immediate area before she made the move to journey further into the house and find where her belongings were, as well as locating the sleeping situation as to prepare herself for what was to come for her during her first night there at their home.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion starts.

Chapter Nineteen

With his mate now inside of the house, Hichea stepped out the back door of the house and let out a heavy breath of air that he had been holding inside of himself during the time that he had been talking with Rose inside his home shortly after he had made the trip from the heart of Colombia to where his home was hidden away in the jungles of the rain forest, and during his conversation with the woman that was his wife since he was trying to not anger anymore than he had during their time in the privacy of her hotel room and behaved in a way that many of his kind would consider to be 'dishonorable' for someone who was a general.

He was not happy with how he was with her and how he used his ability to touch her in a way that would have her hormones to influence her decision, but he did it at the time because it seemed like the only way he could get her to come with him. Hichea didn't take the time to try and talk to her calmly about the move and ask her prior to taking her things without her knowledge. There were things that he could have done that might have changed how things happened, but it was in the heat of the moment and he chose to go with his part of his thinking that had him to act on his more aggressive instincts.

With himself outside of the house underneath the cover of a starry night sky overhead, Hichea silently made a prayer to himself for things to turn around for Rose and himself at their home, including Rose to open her thinking to how his people lived and he would open himself up to how her kind lived and the way they process things. There were a lot of differences between their two societies and the manner in which they lived out their normal ordinary days, and it was going to take a lot of understanding and patience for the two of them to make this work and not be at each other's throats all the time.

Hichea stayed where he was with his back to the house for a few lingering moments before he made the move inside of the house. Shutting the door behind him, his hearing picked up on the sound of something coming from where the master bedroom was nestled that sounded like multiple voices to him. His curiosity had him to leave away from the area he was in and make his way to the room that he would be sharing with Rose.

 _What is that sound?_

Hichea moved at a steady pace although the other part of him wanted to rush in and demand to know what was going on in her room. It was taking all of his strength to keep from snapping back into his aggressive side that was used to being the one in control. He had to do things like this if there was any hope for Rose and him. He got to the doorway of the room, and peered around the corner to see what was the sound coming from.

The voices that he had been hearing downstairs when he walked inside the house was coming from a device that Rose was holding in her hand from where she was sitting on a side of the bed that she would be sharing with him. She stared to the screen with a bit of longing mixing with sadness, indicating that what she was seeing was something that she missed badly and wished she could be where the video was shot from.

He didn't wish to rush in to see what was going on, but seeing her to be in low spirits like she was had him to go against his wishes and move to where she was. Hichea chose to sit across from her to where there was enough space to where he wouldn't make her feel like she was being suffocated by him. His eyes watched her slowly ease the item down enough to where it was lying flat before she noticed he was there among her sniffling. Remaining in a calm position, Hichea spoke to her as gently as he could manage to although his normally stern voice was something of a challenge that he was having to deal with.

"What is it that you are seeing that is troubling you, Rose?" He asked, wanting to find out as to what was bothering her and see about trying to help her with it. His question towards her was met by her letting out a heavy sigh and turning the phone towards him as she gave an answer to him.

"I was watching a video that my friends had sent me earlier on tonight when they were at the bar," she replied softly, "and I was missing being with them."

 _She misses her friends from a video? Her bond with them is very strong and they seem to be a type of a family to her. Perhaps that is why she was so upset with me when I took her away from her hotel room and bringing her here. She wants to be with her family again and be able to see them._

As he looked upon her bringing her phone back over to look down at the screen on the photo, he started to understand where she was coming from with being saddened. His kind had a reaction similar to hers when they were taken from their clan against their wishes or they were removed from their mates for a prolong period of time. The more he thought about it, he realized that there wasn't really any differences between them in that sense and that they both felt the same when something like that happened to them.

He reached for the phone in her hand and slowly slipped it out to put it on a night stand beside the table. Hichea placed the same hand on her chin to lift her head up. He gazed upon her face through his mask while he spoke to her in a way that he hoped would offer some comfort to her.

"I know it is hard right now for you to be here away from your friends, but you will see them again soon enough."

"Do you promise that?"

"I give you my word that you will see your friends soon enough, but, in order for that to happen, you need to allow us some time here at our home to get to know one another without any distractions going on around us so we can work on getting to know one another without us screaming at each other." He spoke from a place of wishing to get to know her without him being aggressive towards her or the anger that resided in her to overwhelm her senses to where they would be back where they was. "Give me time and I will let you see your friends again."


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion has started.

Chapter Twenty

Rose wanted so much to fight with him at the notion that she would have to do what he asked of her in order to get what she wanted. She wasn't the type of person to do what someone else wanted from her in order to get what she most desired. It was more along the lines of her having her needs being taken care of regardless of what the other person might want from her or ask of her to do. It wasn't in her bringing up that she was to submit to someone else, especially if that person happened to be a male.

Her mother had brought her to be independent of what others might want of her and do what she wanted without worrying about having to bow down to the needs of someone else, as well as not doing something that went against her own point of view when it came to intimate details between two people in the privacy of their bedroom. She was brought up to view sex as something special and something that should be treasured, not treated as some cheap gift that someone could easily pay a few bucks for at a time. When it came to that time for her, she wanted her first time to be special.

And it was very special for her to do that with Hichea in the privacy of the hotel room that she was staying at. He lit a fire in her with his presence and how his touch felt against her body when they were making love multiple times with one another. There was nothing cheap about what they had done. Everything that took place between the two of them was much more than what she initially thought would happen when she did have sex with someone she wanted to be with.

The only difference in the scenario was that she initially didn't want to stay with him after they got done having sex with one another. She assumed that he thought of it as just a one time deal with her in the privacy of her hotel suite and he would go off to be with a different human female like he had been with her. It didn't occur to her that he would have her to be with him and him alone, and that the act of them having sex like they did in her room was sealing her to him and making her his mate as he was becoming hers in the same aspect.

It would come after the act was done that her fiery and resistive side kicked in at the notion that she was essentially his property. Her rational thinking had her to think that what was going on was that she was becoming his prisoner and there was nothing that she could do about her situation other than to submit to what he wanted from her and to just give into it, surrendering all of her to him. It was that idea that set her off and had her constantly standing up to him with no intent of backing down. She was prepared to be fighting like cats and dogs do with one another once he had gotten her to the place where he was intending them to stay in. It was what she was trained to do when she was put in a situation where she was effectively backed up into a corner and there was no way out for her.

Instead, the sight of how home looked very presentable to her and the change of his demeanor with her present had her to start slowly easing away from the anger that her conscience was wishing her to feed more into. She could see that he was doing his best to change into someone that she was more comfortable with, even going so far as to compromise with her when she could go see her friends and be able to venture out further than the home and the property it was on. It still was a bit constricting to her, but it was more reasonable than her being locked into one of the rooms of the two story home that she thought she would kept in as a form of brutal punishment for her wishing to keep fighting with him.

All of these things leading up to him comforting her when he found her being saddened at a video that her friends had sent her on her phone alerted her to the fact that she wasn't wanting to give into: She was starting to fall for him. As much as she needed to be against what he was wanting from her and the situation where she was his mate, meaning she belonged to him, there was no point in her denying the fact that he had begun to work his way inside of her heart and that she was becoming overwhelmed with an intense amount of love for the creature that had her staying there at his side. There was much for her to learn and she could tell that he was willing to teach her while she would do the same for him since there was a lot for him to know when it came to human females and her society as a whole. He was now married to her, a human, and he would have to become accustomed to some things that might cause him some issues if he didn't get a hand on them in a timely manner.

Going against what her rational, independent self was wanting her to do which was to not agree with what he was wanting, Rose gave a nod of her head to him while she issued a response to him in a soft tone.

"All right." She said. "I will do my best to give you the time that you need in order for you to be comfortable with me venturing out from the house to see my friends, but you have to also explain to me as to what you are, Hichea. I have no idea as to who or what you are since I am not familar with your species."

She found her statement being met with him cupping a side of her face gently in one of his palms in a tender way and not in a way that he was looking for them to have sex with each other after the night they had. Her eyes remained on his mask while she listened to his stern voice she started to become accustomed to coming out of his mouth towards her.

"I will explain more about myself tomorrow morning." He whispered. "It is getting late and we have had a long day with one another. I suggest that we rest now and than we can start fresh in the morning."

That was the best answer that she could expect from him. It had been a stressful, emotional day for the two of them and the idea of herself getting some sleep to recharge her batteries sounded great to her. She gave a gentle nod of her head and watched him move over to the other side of the bed while his hands had already started to work on undoing his armor from his body so he could relax more comfortably. Rose chose to sleep in the clothes she had on instead of going to put on her clothes that were nestled nearby in her dufflebags she had brought with her on her vacation to Colombia. She was thoroughly exhausted after the day she had. Lying on her side to face his direction, she watched him ease himself onto the bed with her minus all of his weapons and gear and move to face her. Her eyelids started to become heavy as she felt sleep starting to take her. As she drifted off to sleep, her muscles in her body started to become more relaxed from the sensation of her mate slipping his arm around her body and going to sleep at her side.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion of the yautjas has just started.

Chapter Twenty-One

In the early hours of the morning, Hichea had woke up from his sleep and found Rose to still be sleeping peacefully beside him. He thought at first that the previous day was a dream and that he would wake up on board of the mother ship that brought him there to the area thanks to the distress call that Cohra had made for them to come there. His body relaxed a little more at the realization that she in fact was there with him and that they were now mates with one another. It moved him to brush some of her hair out of her face so he could gaze upon her from where he was nestled. His eyes danced over the angelic features of her face while a thought popped into his head that had him struggling to keep from chuckling out loudly.

 _Who would have thought that my mate would be a human female that has the beauty of an angel but the spirit of a yautja warrior when she is challenged?_

Rose was someone that he had never thought he would end up being with. She was so different from his thought of a mate for himself. He always saw himself being with a mate that would just agree to whatever he wanted of them and didn't question his motives, as well as standing up to him. She reminded him very much of wild, untamed horses that he recalled seeing several centuries earlier on Earth shortly before a lot of their kind fled out of fear of being taken by the very humans who they were to mate with now and have them to serve them or they would face severe punishment for doing things just like Rose had done to him. How was it possible for him to be drawn to someone like her who was a complete opposite as to who he had in mind for him to be with?

The more he thought about it while his eyes were looking upon her sleeping form in his bed, it started to become more clear to him that he would of course find his mate in a woman that wanted to lash out at him like she did when he threatened her independence since she was much like himself. He didn't want anyone taking control of him or making him do things that he didn't really want to do since they went against what he wanted to do. Not only that, but her passion rivaled the intensity of his own in ways that he didn't think it was possible for a human female to experience.

He had friends who found mates within their own species that told him of the insane lustful drive that their partners had and caused him to be a little envious of what they got to experience with them while he was left alone. When he was told that his kind would mate with human females of Earth, he was a little depressed at the idea of it since he was pretty sure that he couldn't find someone with the same kind of passionate desires that burned within him. He didn't think at first that Rose would be able to satisfy his urges that burned throughout his entire body. It was a big surprise to him when he did go to bed with her that their first time in bed with one another didn't just go for one round but for several more on top of that. Being with her in that way and seeing how they were alike in ways had him to really start believing that he had chosen the right woman to be his mate.

Gazing upon her sleeping form, Hichea found himself starting to think on something else that came to his mind that had him to ease himself from his bed. Her friends would be wanting to find where she was at and there would be a chance that they could get in contact with the authorities in the area to locate her. It made him nervous at the thought that they would go so far as to have attention be put onto him and her, causing him to have to lash out at her kind in a way that might have her to think even more poorly of himself. He had put her through so much and had just started to get her trust back in him. The last thing he wanted at that moment was to cause the growing trust between the two of them to be ruined by him lashing out at her species in a way that would have her to witness first hand while many of his kind on board the mother ship that traveled there with him feared what he was capable of doing.

His tall frame walked over to where a set of double windows were nestled and used his hands to guide them open to let some morning air to flow inside of the room. He gazed out over the land that he called his own property with a hint of uncertainity lingering within his gaze. His eyes moved over to the bed where he had been sleeping away with his wife to see her still sleeping away on her side facing where he had been with her.

 _What am I going to do if it comes down to me having to do something in front of her that might have her to go back to being against me in disgust? I just started to win her trust last night. The last thing I want to worry about right now is her human companions get in contact with the authorities and them sending out people out here looking for her only for me to get them to leave by whatever means necessary._

He was more than prepared to do what he had to in order to keep them from taking his mate from him. There was nothing stopping him from lashing out those who were looking to take her away from him. However, it would be because of his need to keep her away from being taken back to the city that would more than likely lead to their downfall as a couple and cause them to be back to square one with them biting each other's heads off.

 _I will just have to deal with whatever comes our way and hope for the best when the time comes for the battle to come to our home. I only pray that my need to protect her and our union to one another will not cause her to turn away from the bond that we have growing between us right now._

His focus remained on her as he found her to slowly be stirring from her sleep. He made his way back over to where she was and joined her back into the bed at her side. With his body crawling into the bed beside her, Hichea fixated his gaze on her face as she started to open her eyes with a little bit of sleep still residing in them while he picked up on her sleepy tone in her voice that escaped her mouth within a yawn that she wasn't prepared on releasing out as quickly as it slipped from her mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Morning." Rose mumbled the word out of her mouth as she was still partially asleep while she was trying to wake up. She fluttered her eyes a little before her vision cleared up to see him a little better. Her gaze noticed there being some concern on his face and it had her to be a little more alert from it while she spoke to him. "What's wrong?" The answer she got from him didn't help her in her current state as she worked to sit up a little more on the bed.

"There is nothing wrong, Rose." Hichea said, softly.

 _You are lying to me, Hichea, and that is not a good thing to do, especially when I am just waking up._

Rose moved herself to a seated position from where she was sitting before her attention looked at his face with an expression that exposed her frustration towards him both on her face and in her voice.

"Hichea, it is too early for bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't lie to me."

"I am not-"

"Hichea, I can tell that there is something bothering you. You are trying to hide it as much as you want, but you cannot lie to yourself that everything is okay when it is not."

She watched him starting to let his guard down a little when she had called him out for trying to act like nothing was wrong. Rose remained like she was while she waited for the response he had to give to her that he should have told her when she first asked him the question. Keeping her gaze on him, she had her hands in her lap while she looked to him from where she was nestled as he broke the silence.

"I am concerned about your friends."

 _My friends? Why on earth would he be concerned about my friends?_

She wasn't sure at first of what to think from what she got from him, and went to speak up about it when he beat her to it with his explanation.

"They are going to find you gone this morning if they haven't found you gone yet, and all of your belongings out of your room.-"

"You are worried that they are going to get in contact with the authorities and that they will come out here to look for me, finding you in the process, right?"

"Not only that...but that you will see what I am prepared to do if someone threatens to take you from me."

It started to come to her in that moment: Hichea didn't want her friends to report her missing to authorities because it would mean that he would have to do whatever it took to keep them from removing her from their home, including taking their lives. However, it still surprised her that he was concerned with the idea of her seeing him lash out at others in the area they were in since he didn't seem to be the type to really care about the opinion of others. Rose gave it a few moments before she proceeded to break the silence with him.

"You don't want me to see you kill humans that might take me from you, do you?"

"Not after we have been trying to compromise with one another in order to keep from ripping each other's heads off."

"You don't want to have that happen because you think we will be back to screaming at each other like we had been."

"Exactly."

She couldn't deny it. The idea of them continuing to argue with each other exhausted her to the fullest extent of it. She didn't have it in her anymore to fight with him like she had been, and it the was the farthest thing from her mind. Her body was still trying to wake up when a sound next to her on the night stand caught her attention and had her to look over in surprise to find that the sound was coming from her cell phone that her friends had sent the video to her phone the previous night.

 _What? I have signal out here for one of the girls to get a hold of me?_

Rose brought her phone over to her and saw that it was Maddie calling her. Her eyes glanced to where Hichea was to see him on edge before she made the move to answer the call and bring the phone up to a side of her face as she started to speak up.

"Hi Maddie." She said, doing her best to mask her nervousness at her having gotten a hold of her while she was sitting on the bed with Hichea near her. "How are you doing this morning?" Rose had hoped that her friend wouldn't be worried about her, but she was wrong in the tone that came across the phone from her friend.

"Rose, where in the hell are you?!" Maddie asked, screaming at her over the phone. "We came to your room and had to get the manager to break the door open for us to come in and find you and your belongings gone from the room!"

"Maddie, you need to calm down." She tried to calm her friend down as she found her to be on edge from finding her gone. "I checked out of the hotel last night when I found that someone had broken into my room, and made the decision to go somewhere else to stay." Her eyes looked over to Hichea to find him starting to relax a tiny bit before she returned her focus to the phone call conversation.

"Why didn't you call to let us know?"

"I was still asleep when you woke me up with your call."

"Sorry."

"It's all right."

"Well, where are you staying at? We could swing by and pick you up before we head off today to get some shopping done in the city."

 _Shit. I knew they would want to try to meet me up where I am. I can't let them come here and find out that I am staying with Hichea!_

Her eyes glanced over towards her mate to find him being on edge once more. Looking to him, she had a thought come to her mind that seemed to be the right one to go with in order to get her to get away the notion of them coming to pick her up.

"Maddie, I am really tired after the night that I had last night. I don't feel like going shopping today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just want to lie in bed to rest after the wild night I had last night."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to sleep, but I'll call you later to check up on you."

"That sounds fine with me, Maddie."

"Talk to you soon, chick."

On that note, Rose hung the phone up, ending the call with her friend. A heavy breath of relief left her mouth at her being able to divert the situation from where it could have gone in. The feeling of one of Hichea's hands cupping a side of her face had her to look over towards him to see him being at ease with what she had done for them. Her gaze remained on his gaze while she listened to his voice speaking up, displaying his gratitude towards her for what she had done.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have chose to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the yautja invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Thank you, Rose." Hichea's voice had taken on a softer volume despite his natural stern tone having it sound a little bit more as he spoke to her with only thankfulness at what she had done for him. Instead of making the move to tell them that she was staying with a yautja from another planet or planning to head out with them for the day which would cause him to have to have her leave so soon after they made the decision that she would stay there until he was comfortable with her heading to the city once again and not worrying if she is going to take off, she chose instead to remain there at their home in his presence that day and managed to have her companion she was talking with to go along with it.

It showed him that she was trying to help keep others from finding out about him the best that she could, keeping his presence hidden and the fact that she was now his wife a secret. She was trying her best to come up with things in order to prevent him from lashing out in a way that would put his full ability to protect what is his with lethal intentions. Her actions were loud and clear to him, having him to be gentle with his touch on his face while he spoke to her.

"I appreciate what you have done just now." He maintained his gaze on her from where he was nestled while his hearing picked up on her giving a response back to him from what he had said to her.

"You are welcome, Hichea." Rose replied, softly. Her voice had a little bit of the nervousness from her phone call conversation with Maddie still lingering in it as it was on its way to disappear from it. "I am just glad that I could get her to not pick up that something else was going on besides what I told her."

"You sound a little nervous."

"I still don't know when she is going to call and that it might be harder for me to keep her from trying to get me to meet up with her and the others until you are ready for me to go back to the city to see them."

"If she starts to try and pressure you into meeting with them in the city...I will let you go to the capital city of Colombia where they are if that is the only way for them to stay away from trying to come after you and making you tell them as to wht is going on."

It went against what he was wanting from her heading to the city so soon. He wanted more time to spend with her at his home to get to know her better and not to have her rushing off by herself to associate herself with her companions. However, he wouldn't be allowed that if her friends were the type of women that were very adamant about seeing her and going about doing whatever it took for them to get to see her. If it came down to that, he would have to make sure that he took the necessary precautions to keep them at bay and prevent his mate from seeing the rage that burns inside of him for someone that would want to take what was his away from him.

His response to her regarding that he was prepared to do whatever it took in order to keep her friends safe from him and her eyes from seeing what he was prepared to do was met by Rose looking at him in surprise at what he had said to her. His eyes remained fixated on hers from where he was seated while he listened to the shaky sound returning to her voice but it was out of awe, not nervousness.

"You would allow me to go the capital city of Colombia to meet with my friends if they chose to have me meet with them so soon?"

"I am prepared to do that despite it going against what I would want from us."

"I appreciate knowing that you are willing to compromise with me...and I will do what I can to try and do the same with you when it comes to meeting with you on something that you want."

"Well...There is something that I want this morning, but I am not sure if you are ready for us to do that just yet since it is so early and you just woke up."

Hichea couldn't hide the chuckle in his voice as he spoke to her from him having given her a little hint as to what he was getting at, or the fact that he was already aroused with having just woke up not too long ago. During the course of the time that he sat there with her and found her to be willing to keep her friends at a distance at that moment instead of trying to run off with them, he couldn't help himself but become turned on by not just for her recent actions but also by her presence.

He noticed it back at the hotel with her. Even when he used his touch on her crotch to influence her to come with him out to the building that was to be their home, he struggled to keep from trying to jump into the bed with her. His own need for her made anything else he had desired before her to pale in comparison, and he was struggling very hard to keep from trying to rush things with her in their bed at that time. Hichea was a little surprised to find Rose flashing him a little bit of a smirk as she spoke to him with a little bit of a playful sound in her voice.

"Well...I would be more interested in the idea of us having sex with one another this morning if perhaps I had something to eat in my stomach first. Do you think that you could fix me something for breakfast before we have a little fun in the bed?"

The question that he got from her and the way that she was smirking at him only made him that more aroused by her. He couldn't help it. She did things to him that set his body on fire with an unbridled desire to be in the bed with her, and the idea that she put in his head that if he fixed her something to eat for breakfast would lead to them having sex gave him motivation to rise up as he spoke to her.

"I'll get right on that."

He listened to the sound of her softly chuckling as he got his gear on his body to see about going out to hunt some food for her to eat for breakfast since that was the type of food that he was used to having for breakfast since he was a big meat eater. Once he was suited up, he looked back at her to see her still smiling a bit at him. The look on her face had him to speak with a bit of a cocky sound to his stern tone while his body headed out of the room.

"You'll be going from smiling to screaming out in the very near and immediate future, Rose. I would be getting ready for the ride you are going to be experiencing by me after breakfast."


	24. Chapter 24

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Once she had heard Hichea make his way down the stairs and outside one of the doors of the house, Rose threw herself backwards on the bed and let out a soft chuckle from where she lied in the bed by herself as her arms stretched out to both sides, having it all to herself now that he had went on out to see about getting something for breakfast for the two of them.

 _Ahh. It is so nice to have the bed to myself now that he is not here._

She was feeling hungry, both physically and sexually, but the need to stay in the bed for as long as she could by herself was greater. It was hard for her to share a bed with someone, and she wanted to have a few moments to have the bed all to herself for at least a little while during the time he was gone until he came back with food for the two of them to eat for Breakfast before they would be having some fun in the sheets with one another.

Her body was a little upset with her when she had chose to go with food before sex when it was turned on and wanting to have some sex with him instead of her going with the food option. However, she made the decision to go with food first before she got around to fucking with Hichea just so she would have a little more energy for when the time came for the two of them to make love to one another in their bed with the sun shining outside of the house she was sharing with him.

 _Ring._

The sound of her cellphone going off caused her to groan a little bit. She was feeling comfortable in the bed and didn't want to be disturbed from where she was nestled. Sitting herself up on the bed, Rose brought over her phone and noticed that there was a text from one of her friends that had traveled to Colombia with her, Maddie and the others for their vacation. She clicked on it and looked to see what the message read.

"Maddie said that you were feeling a little tired today, but I just wanted to check on you to make sure you are okay."

Rose looked to the number and knew it was friend Bonnie who was checking in on her. Seeing it was her brought a smile to her face since Bonnie was always caring about the needs of others and wanting to make sure that everyone was happy before she would allow herself to be happy. Shaking her head a little, she typed out a response back to her friend that read: 'I am doing all right, Bonnie. I am just really tired after last night in having to find a place so short notice.' She sent it to her and moved herself to rest against the bed while she waited for her response since her response would be quick to come back to her. It was just a few moments when she heard the ping go off prior to her eyes finding her screen updating to show a message from Bonnie.

"I am happy to hear that you are doing good. Sorry to disturb you. I'll let you get back to sleep and talk to you later."

A kind smile came to her face at finding the response from Bonnie before she sent her a short one to thank her and she made the decision to turn her phone on vibrate in order for her to not worry with it at the moment. Her attention shifted when she heard the sound of the door downstairs opening and shutting. She tensed up a little bit from where she was nestled at while she waited from where she was to make sure that it was Hichea and not someone choosing to break into the house. Her body was on edge for a little while before the familiar sound of his stern voice speaking as he moved up the stairs eased her concerns from her mind.

"I hope you like your fish well-done."

 _Fish? He has fixed me fish for breakfast?_

The response that he had to give her had her feeling surprised from what he had fixed for the two of them to eat before they would see about having fun in the sheets with each other. She watched his form come around the corner with two smoked fish on sticks that had been cooked over a roaring fire. At first, she wasn't too much into the idea of having fish so early in the morning since it was more of her thing to have bacon and eggs on her plate in the morning. Her opinion changed though when the amazing smell of the fish that was coming off of them and had her wanting to eat what he had to give to her.

Moved by her hunger grumbling inside of her stomach and a want to taste how the fish was, Rose showed him a smile as she sat up a little more on the bed while he approached her. She watched him sitting down in front of her on the bed and extend one of the fish towards her. Her hands took the stick from him and made sure to hold it in a way that would allow her to have the best grip on it. Once she was holding it where she needed to, Rose took a bite out of the fish that he had brought for her. She couldn't hide the pleasure that she got from the flavors coming off of it in her mouth.

 _This is so good! I can't believe how amazing this is right now!_

She couldn't get over how amazing the food was he had made for her since it was so good and different from what she was used to experiencing when it came to her previous experiences with fish. It took her a few moments to get the bite down before her focus moved to Hichea's masked covered face to see him waiting for her response to how he had fixed the food. She flashed him a smile while giving a nod of her head as her voice managed to find its way out of her mouth from where she was nestled.

"This is really good, Hichea." She said, happily. "I haven't had fish like this before and it is a lot better than the other times I have had fish before. If you are this good at cooking, you are going to have to show me your techniques so I can see about trying to cook as good as you do."


	25. Chapter 25

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is only for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the beginning of the invasion of the yautjas at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Twenty-Five

"I might just take you up on that."

Hichea's remark mingling with some laughter on his part from what his mate had said to him in regards to his cooking being exceptional to her had his usually stern voice to have a little bit of a light sound to it brought on by him chuckling. He found her choice of wording what she had to say to him as being just the right thing in order to have him feeling at ease with her feelings towards the fish and allowed him to let his wall down while he eased his mask to the side for the time being so he could partake of his fish while she was doing the same with hers.

He was a little nervous prior to walking into the room with the meal that he had prepared for the two of them since he wasn't sure exactly as to how she would feel about eating the fish or if she even ate fish at all. There was some understanding among his kind that there were humans who happened to be picky when it came to eating certain foods and they would flat out refuse to eat other things if they didn't go well with what choices they usually made when it came to eating.

It made him feel really good to find his mate being appreciative of what he had made for her and him for breakfast and that she even wanted to learn how he managed to cook the fish in the way that he had so that way she could return the favor back to him. Having her approval over something that seemed as little as preparing fish over a fire meant everything to him. It was tiny, but it made a big impact on him.

Hichea proceeded to enjoy the meal there with his mate in the nice and serene surroundings of their bedroom. There was nothing around them for the time being that would prove to be a distraction for the two of them and the need to rush off and do something wasn't there. The only thing that he had planned after they got done eating was enjoying some time between the sheets with Rose and taking his time with her in order to have her doing exactly what he had told her he would have her doing.

He waited until she had gotten down to just the stick as he had before he used one of his hands to take the sticks over to where there was a trash can in the room by her nightstand prior to shifting his focus back onto her face to find the excitement towards what he wished to do to her like he had done at the hotel coming to the surface of them. Hichea couldn't help but smile and let out a soft chuckle at finding her being aroused by him while his own body made it noticeable to her senses that he had already become highly aroused at being in her presence and seeing how she was acting towards him.

 _It seems that she is ready for me just like I am ready for her._

Guiding himself over to the side of the bed where she was situated on, Hichea maintained his line of eye contact with her while his hands started to undo his armor and weapons from his body, letting them fall down onto the floor in the room they now shared with one another. While the pieces were falling, he watched her own hands moving towards the bottom of the top she had slept in and pulling it upward to show she had slept in a strapless bra that was underneath it. The way that she was undressing herself while looking at his eyes made it seem like to him that she was in a trance with himself and that she couldn't break herself out of what he was doing to her.

That was a very good thing in his eyes. It showed him that despite all the bickering that they had been having with one another recently and the intense fighting they had up to when he brought her to his home, that he had this control over her that when he looked to her eyes and gazed into them, deeply, that there was something there that gave herself to him without her being aware of what she was doing. Not only that, but she wanted to do what she was doing. He wasn't making her remove her clothes for him. He had not mind control power over her. If he had the ability to make her do anything he wanted with his thoughts, they would have never argued in the first place. Anything that Rose was doing at that moment was something that she wanted to do and none of it were things that he was in control of.

He listened to the last piece of his armor fall to the floor in the pile that was around his feet while his eyes found her having stripped herself down to just her bra and panties she had on. With just his loin cloth remaining on his body, Hichea slipped himself onto the bed between her legs at her feet. He watched her move to work on removing her panties when he brought up a hand to signal her to stop. He waited for her to move her hands to the sides before he reached his claw-like fingers, and used them to get a hold of her underwear and start to pull them down her thighs. Hichea was pleasantly surprised as she found her to be letting off a soft sound of pleasure at the feeling of his fingers grazing against her soft complexion and the sight of her biting her lip a bit in a way that set his hormones raging within himself.

 _I am not sure if I am going to be able to contain myself once we get started._

He removed her panties from her body where he had been at the feet of her legs and tossed them to the side, having them to land next to where his armor was located. Reaching to her bra, Hichea struggled a little with it but not as much as the first bra he had come into contact with before he put it in the floor right next to where her other piece of underwear was located. His eyes remained focused on hers as he slipped his loin cloth from his frame to expose it to be rock hard and now free from being restrained. Moving up between her legs to get to where her vagina was located, he used his hands to guide her legs around his waist as he leaned his forehead down to rest against hers. One of his hands got a hold of his shaft and started to guide it inside of her as he whispered to her with lust dripping from his voice.

"Get ready, Rose. You are about to experience a thrill that I have in store for only you to experience."


	26. Chapter 26

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have wrote this fanfiction is only for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion has started.

Chapter Twenty-Six

No sooner than had Hichea finished getting out his message to her while he guided his member inside of her body, Rose let out a soft yet high pitch scream from him not wasting time at all with getting right to work on doing what he said that he was going to do for her: making her scream out in pleasure instead of smiling like she had been before breakfast. With his dick making its way all the way inside of her body, she arched her back and grabbed onto the bed covers underneath the two of them. Rose bit on her bottom lip in an attemp to try and not scream so loudly as to keep from alerting anyone that might be in the area that might have them to come searching out the sound that she had made.

 _Holy fuck, Hichea! I didn't plan on you keeping your word so good right now!_

She wanted to scream out what she was thinking, but her voice could only scream out in pleasure and unbridled lust at what he was doing to her body. Rose squirmed underneath him for a few moments before she started to feel herself becoming more relaxed with his member buried deep inside of her. Her eyes blinked a little bit before she looked up to see his gaze looking down at her with passion in his eyes that matched the feelings starting to build up inside of her upon making eye contact with him. She couldn't figure out why his stare had her turned on more than when he would touch her with his hands, kissing her with his uniquely made mouth, or the way he would move his body at when it came to making love to her. There was just something in his piercing pupils looking down at her that had her wanting him badly.

Unable to control herself, she got a hold of his head with her hands and brought his face down to hers, causing her mouth to crash against his own while his mandibles had expanded more so he could accommodate her face without making either one of them uncomfortable. A soft moan escaped from her mouth upon finding how he was groaning in her lips while they were passionately kissing one another in the way that they were at that moment. She maintained the kiss with him despite how their lips were differently made from each other. Her hands slipped down from his face to run down to the tops of his shoulders where she clung and massaged them in a little bit. While she was caressing his body in the way that she was, more moans started to slip out of her mouth from the sensation of his hips slowly beginning to rock, making his cock that was buried deep inside of her to start pulling back to a point before it thrust all the way back inside of her His decision had her going from the soft screaming she had been making to a more gaspy one due to the intense sensations he was having to happen to run its course throughout her entire body and leave her unable to shake off the pleasurable feelings that had made themselves at home inside of her.

"Oh my god, Hichea!" Rose exclaimed. "This is feeling so amazing right now." She tried to make eye contact with him at first and hold onto it, but it was a hard task for her to accomplish due to what he was doing to her body. While she was struggling with what he was doing to her body, she shivered with excitement at his voice whispering to her with a seductive, raspy sound to his stern tone.

"You like how this feels, Rose?" He asked, toying with her while he continued to thrust inside of her.

"Yes, Hichea." It took her a few more moments before she was able to open her eyes and kept eye contact with him while he was fucking her in their bed that they had slept in beside one another. "This feels very nice to me."

"I think there is something that you might like just as much."

"What do you mean by that?-"

A gasp left her mouth from the feeling of him rolling them over to where she was on top of his body and he was lying on his back. The discovery of her being in a sexual position she wasn't used to being in had her revealing those feelings down towards Hichea as she looked to him to see him looking up to her with confidence in her abilities there. While she wasn't sure of what she could do, Rose gave a nod of her head to him prior to seeing about trying to rock her hips on her own at first. She quickly found it to be hard for her to do with it being the first time she had rode him. Before she could start to feel self-conscious from what she was doing at that moment, Rose was relieved at the feeling of his hands moving onto her hips and guiding her with the movements she needed to do. Her eyes looked down to him while she listened to him whispering to her.

"Take it slow and easy, Rose. Slow and easy."

 _Slow and easy._

She let the words play over and over in her mind from where she was nestled atop his body. Closing her eyes, Rose rocked her hips in the way that he was wanting her to move them in and found herself discovering the rhythm that she needed to move at for him. She took note of his hands leaving her waist as she started to move a little more atop him with her hips rocking before her eyes looked down to his face to see his eyes closing and him to be moaning out softly at her pleasuring him. The sight had her smiling from ear to ear at what he was doing to her before she threw her head back while her hips started to increase what she was doing, making sure that she gave him a ride that he wouldn't be getting from anyone but her.


	27. Chapter 27

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the yautja invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 _Oh my god! She has a way with those hips of hers that could make a very sane man go insane with pleasure and desire!_

Growls and moans of pleasure left from the confines of his mouth and had a vibrating sound to them on the way out and into the open from how she was riding atop his body like she was. The feelings spreading through his body due to his raging hormones and his climax building up inside of his member was making it very hard to let her stay on top when he wanted to finish what they were doing by driving it home in her body. He opened his eyes and gazed up at the breathtaking sight of his mate to be confident in what she was doing while her head was leaning back and the rest of her body was doing rolls that highlighted her curvaceous frame that had caught his eye besides the connection that he had with her right away.

Looking at her like she was, Hichea couldn't stop himself from rolling them over again to be on top of her body. His quick movement had her letting out a soft gasp out of shock. He looked down to her from where he was as his hands held onto her thighs that were on either side of his hips, and found her to be looking up to him with a smile that fueled his fire burning inside for her. Even the tinest of gestures that she would make towards him had him only thinking of ravaging her body in the best of ways.

With his eyes on hers, Hichea started to increase the speed and strength of his thrusts inside of her body out of an unbridled, lustful desire that had all but consumed him. His moans became more like roars, sounding similar to how Rose's moans had become screams at what he was doing to her. He moved his hands from her legs to where her hands were so he could hold onto them within his, interlocking their fingers with one another. Among his roars, he managed out some words to her that were legible and gave off the sense of a warning for her to take in.

"I am about to lose it, Rose." He whispered. " There is not much I can do in order to stave this off any longer."

It was becoming torture to him to have to hold himself from cumming inside of her so soon. He did his best with restraining up to that time, keeping from cumming in her body. Hichea wanted her to experience a moment of sexual bliss with him that sort of rivaled the first time they had sex with one another in her hotel room back in the capital city of Colombia. However, there was no way that he could hold on any longer from climaxing inside of her frame, sending his seed deep within her body.

Gazing down at her from where he was nestled, he found her eyes fluttering themselves open the best they could so they could look up to his gaze while her voice came out of her mouth in a desperate whisper from the intense and unadulterated need to release herself from how she had let herself become built up inside with her own orgasm that had already started to work its way through her body and have it to be incredibly hard for her to even try and ignore it any longer.

"I am about to let myself go at any moment, Hichea. "She replied, whispering out to him. "I have been waiting for you to hit your climax right now with me so I can do the same in return to you."

He was surprised that she actually was holding herself from climaxing until he cummed inside of her body, a flip on how he had done that earlier with her when he was the one to hold himself in check until she let her pussy's juices come flooding out so he could let his own flood going deep inside the opening that his shaft was buried deep inside of her.

Nevertheless, he wasn't going to make her suffer for a second longer. His mouth let out a final roar as she drove his member all the way inside of her and held himself there in place while his juices seeped deep inside of her body. He let out soft gasps from the sensations of the liquids leaving his frame and the warmth of her own juices to be pouring onto his member and trickling down his shaft from their orgasm they were having at the same exact time.

 _Holy shit...Being able to hit my climax with her at the same exact time makes sex between ourselves that more intense and incredible._

Keeping his gaze focused on hers, Hichea leaned his head down to rest against her forehead while he worked to catch his breath. He shuddered from her breath mixing in with his own while they both were working to regain their focus and strength. He remained like he was with her while his frame was atop hers and their hands were interlocked with each other. It felt right for her to be there with him like they were. There was nothing else on his mind other than being right there with the woman that was to be his mate.

Hichea eased himself out of her pussy only to shift his body to lie beside her. He watched her lying on her back as she was still trying to steady her breathing. His eyes found hers drifting over to where he was to make eye contact with him. This brought a smile to his face as he let his head rest once more against hers and one of his arms to drape itself around her waist. He gave her face a gentle kiss as he whispered out a short sentence to her as exhaustion started to hit them.

"Let's take a little nap and then tackle the afternoon."

There was no way that they could get out of bed and do anything from the lack of energy due to them having spent so much of it with one another in their bed. He found her to be accepting of what he had to say to her as she started to ease her eyes shut. The sight had him to curl up more to her and shut his own eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep for a good mid-morning nap with his mate at his side.


	28. Chapter 28

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise at all. The only reason why I chose to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion has started and the yautjas are spreading out to other parts of the world.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Although he was planning on her getting up sometime in the afternoon with him to tackle some of chores that there might be around for them to do at the house, Rose didn't manage to wake up from her 'nap' until early evening. She was surprised that she had slept so late in the day, but not as much as she was when she discovered that Hichea wasn't in the bed with her. There was a notion in her head that he would wake her up when he got up, but it was destroyed from finding him nowhere in sight.

 _Where has he gone to?_

Her curiosity had her to go to sit up in the bed, having her to quickly regret her decision. A sharp, jabbing pain shot out from her midsection and engulfed her entire being. It had her letting out a sharp, gaspy cry, and having her to clench her eyes tightly from the discomfort hitting her being very intense.

At first, Rose thought there was something wrong with her body. He had been a little rough with her in the bed and the idea that he had done something to her frame to where perhaps something inside of her vagina ripped during them fucking with one another in her bed was very plausible.

But, there was another more reasonable explanation as to why she was not feeling the best at the moment: They had just went too hard and got too lost in the moment with one another that would leave her body feeling really sore. Also, she had rode his cock for awhile and that was something she had never done before with a man, human or alien, before.

While her mind was working to come up with an explanation as to what happened, she picked up on the sound of the front door closing shut downstairs with Hichea's voice calling up to her from downstairs.

"Rose," he asked, "are you awake yet?"

She went to call out in response but let out a soft cry instead from her body moving just a tiny amount. The sensation had her hands grabbing at herself around the midsection to try and fight off the pain that was taking hold of her. Rose struggled to catch her breathing pattern back to where it needed to be while her ears alerted her to the heavy yet quick footsteps moving up the stairs, informing her that Hichea was racing to the room. Lifting her head up from where she was sitting up, her eyes discovered Hichea hurrying into the room and moving to sit at her side while his voice took on a more concerned tone for her being in pain like she was.

"Rose, you are hurt."

"N-No, Hichea." Rose replied, trying to keep him from worrying too much about her when her cause of injury was due to something they both wanted. "I am all right."

"Then why did you let out a cry?"

"I-I am just really sore and tender right now is all-"

"from me hurting you."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Hichea." She had a little bit of frustration coming to her voice from him making the decision to interject words into the conversation on her part. "Also, you didn't hurt me."

"Then why are you in distress right now then?"

"Because I just went into us having sex a little too hard is all, and that I rode your dick for awhile there which was something I have never done before and my body was not prepared to do that."

"Do you think that I...I ripped something inside of you?"

"I am sure I will be all right if I just rest up for a little bit, Hichea."

She looked to him and could tell that he was worried about her. Although he was wearing his mask that covered his face, Rose could read his body language and it told him what she was thinking of at that moment. She couldn't help but feel bad for him since he was taking the blame for something that she enjoyed a lot. Moved by this feeling, Rose took one of his hands, gently, and clung to it. She waited for him to look at her face with his mask before she proceeded to speak up to him, sincere and honestly.

"Don't worry, Hichea. Everything is going to be all right. I promise."

She had lowered her voice to a whisper while her eyes gazed to where his eyes were nestled behind the mask. The last thing she wanted was for him to be in despair over her getting hurt during them having sex with one another in their bed like they had done. All she craved for him was to be happy that they did what they did, and there would be more of it to come once she healed herself up from having done what she did with riding his cock a little too hard and fast for her first time. Her gaze never left the part of his mask where his eyes were nestled while she could feel his other hand moving up and cupping a side of her face. It didn't break her stare to feel his palm resting against one of her cheeks or when his stern voice whispered out a response back to her as his forehead of the mask came to rest atop her head, making contact with her skin.


	29. Chapter 29

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"I am sorry for having hurt you, Rose," Hichea said, softly, "but I know that you will heal from what we have done this morning quickly and you will be back to your normal self soon."

It pained him to find his mate in discomfort from having done something with each other that they both wanted and liked, and had him struggling to keep from giving into his weakness. He felt an intense sadness from finding Rose hurting at the moment. It had him to feel extremely guilty for what happened to her, and that he should blame himself for what happened to her. After all, it was his decision to have her do something that she had never done before and wasn't really that prepared for. It would only make sense for him to take full responsibility for what she was dealing with at that moment.

The only reason why he didn't give into the darkness that wanted to engulf him and have him to feel a depression that most yautja soldiers feared of taking them over for fear of them going to a low that they couldn't rise up from was from the way that Rose looked to him with love in her eyes for him still despite the pain she was under and that she didn't wish for him to blame himself for something that she decided to go with although it was her first time being in that sexual position with him. Her words and how her gentle touch rested against him had the forces that were trying to take over him to go running back into the shadows.

She didn't wish for them to take him from her, and it was clear that she would do all that she could in order to make that happened. Rose wouldn't give him up to them without a fight on her side, much like he wouldn't do that with her if someone tried to take her from him. Human or yautja, he was prepared to spill blood if needed be in order to make sure that his mate remained with him and no one else had her. The idea seemed a little gruesome to someone who wasn't used to thinking in a way that involved bloodshed, but he didn't care. Having and keeping Rose at his side meant that he was willing to do whatever he had to in order to ensure that nothing and no one would threaten his newfound happiness with her.

Rising up from where he had been sitting on the bed before her, he let his hand linger on the side of her face that he was holding onto it as he spoke to her, calmly.

"Just take it easy."

"I am not broken, Hichea." Rose said, feeling like he was still blaming himself for what happened to her. "I am just a little sore at the moment. It will pass soon, and I am sure that a hot shower will do the trick in speeding up the process."

"I don't want you to exert yourself more than you need to right now."

"Hichea-"

"I only want you to rest and, if you must, take a hot bath to help yourself heal your sore muscles. Nothing else besides those two things."

His voice had taken its usual serious tone that it had before that moment with her. He wasn't going to have her questioning his authority when it came to something that involved her health and well-being. He knew that she felt like she could do anything after a short rest, but there wasn't a chance he was going to let her hurt herself. Hichea was determined to have her be at ease in his presence and there was not a chance he would her take control of the sitution.

"Is that an order?"

"It is an order and a command from your mate, the general of the yautja warriors who came to this planet."

"Yautja? What are yautjas?"

He saw an opening at that moment with her when she became confused at the mention of the word 'yautja' by him. She wasn't aware as to his kind and that this whole thing was different to her. This would allow him to speak to her more about his kind and explain the customs that were expected among his people, especially the leader of the mother ship who had brought his troop and himself there. Easing himself to sit back down in front of her, he was greeted with her voicing her curiosity about his earlier statement.

"I don't know anything about your kind. I have never heard of the word before."

"You mean 'yautja'?"

"Yes, Hichea. I didn't know that your kind existed until I encountered you in the alley way in the heart of the capital city."

"Would you like to learn more about my kind?"

"Well...I think it would be a good idea if you explained yourself to me since I am now your wife, and I will be around more of your kind once there are more like you in the area."

"It will not be a short talk, Rose. What I have to say is long and detailed. Are you sure that you will be all right to listen to what I have to say to you?"

"I am sure."

"Very well." Hichea drew in a breath of air and released it out while she took a moment to get herself a little comfortable under the covers of the bed. He waited until she was ready and attentive for what he had to say to her before he begun to tell her information about the race of beings known as yautjas, why they had come there to Earth, what they planned to do, and some of the things that would be expected of her now that she was his mate, including having a child with him.


	30. Chapter 30

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Thirty

Rose was left in awe and shock when she heard everything about Hichea's race of beings, the customs they took part in, and the fact that she would be expected to have children with him. The idea alone of her having a baby with an alien from another galaxy system made her a little nervous and scared at the same time. She wasn't a virgin anymore from the amount of sex they had been having with one another, but the idea of her giving birth to a child that was like Hichea and herself seemed a little daunting to herself.

The child would be both human and female. It would have traits from him and her. Her mind ran wild with ideas of what she would expect to see from the child when it came out of her body. Would she look at it with unconditional love like a human mother would do for their child that was concieved between herself and a human father even though the father would be a male yautja? How would the birthing process go for her in terms of the pain that she would be experiencing?

While she sat on the bed with herself trying to take everything in, she brought herself back down to earth from where she had been inside of her mind by the soft touch of his hand on her face. Her eyes focused on him to see him looking to her and giving it a moment before he managed to find his voice and speak up to her due to the overwhelming information that he was giving to her.

"I know this is a lot for you to handle right now, Rose," Hichea said, "but I don't want you to think of nothing right now but to just relax from what we had done with each other and let me take care of you."

 _He wants to take care of me? How is he planning to take care of me?_

She couldn't help but be a little confused for a moment before the sensation of him getting off the bed caught her off guard. Her eyes found him easing the covers off of her naked body and his arms moving underneath her body. She went to speak up when a gasp left her mouth instead from her being lifted up out of the bed and against his chest with herself in a bridal position. Her eyes moved back to his face and watched him look down to her before turning them in a direction and taking her over to where an open doorway was nestled in the room.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, gently, wishing to find out where he was taking her to. It was no sooner had she asked the question that she discovered him bringing her into a master bedroom that was adjoined to the bedroom. Her eyes gazed upon where a round tub was nestled in the room while he responded to her in a soft whisper that made even his stern voice have a sultry sound to it.

"I am taking you in here for you to have that hot bath that you mentioned about."

Her eyes moved back over to his face to find him looking straight ahead while he guided her over to where a toilet was with the seat down. She found him having her to sit down on top of the lid prior to herself looking back to see him moving over to the tub and working on getting the water prepared for her. Rose held her hands in her lap as she watched him move around a side of the tub and made the move to pull on the shades that were in place and have them to rise up for the sun to shine into the room. Moving her attention over to the windows, she felt her heart stop for a moment at the sight she was seeing.

Stretching out from the bathroom windows that the tub was nestled in front of, the most breathtaking view of the jungles outside of the capital city she had been staying in for a brief period of time stretched out before her. It was unlike anything she had seen from pictures in the brochure she had picked up at the airport to see what all the area had to offer. What she was seeing at that time was much more lovely than what she thought she would be seeing. The view captured her eyes in ways that left her smiling happily at what she was seeing as she turned her gaze over to see Hichea stripping himself down to wearing just a loin cloth prior to turning the water off and starting to her.

Seeing her mate coming to her looking like he did made it very hard for her to remind herself that having sex with herself being tender would not be a great idea at the moment. The visual of his attractive body moving to her with just one piece of clothing keeping him covered up downstairs had her hormones raging and making it increasingly difficult to keep from acting on her urges. Rose kept her eyes on him while his arms picked her up from the toilet and brought her to a side of the tub as he broke the silence with her.

"Just let me take care of you now. You have taken care of me so much. It is your turn to be treated good by me."

She watched him guiding her into the large, round tub that was full of warm water. A breath of pleasure left her mouth from him putting her into the water. The hot water moving around her seemed to be going right to work at helping her out. She looked to the water that was around herself before the sound of something coming into the water had her to look behind her in time to see Hichea coming in behind her and sitting himself on his knees for the time. Her eyes moved to follow one of his hands taking up a sponge and dipping it into the water. She went to speak up when she chose to close her eyes at the sensation of the hot water running down her back with his assistance, and just give herself to Hichea's desire to take care of her.


	31. Chapter 31

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place during the beginning stages of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Thirty-One

Hichea took his time with washing Rose's back with a sponge as gently as he could manage to do with her. He wanted her to relax in his hands and forget about anything that might be troubling her along with the discomfort downstairs between her legs. His hand holding the sponge would dip down into the warm water and have it to absorb more of the water prior to repeating what he had been doing with it. After a few strokes of her back with the sponge, he found her to slowly started to relax more into what he was doing and letting herself go, leaning back towards him some.

The discover had him to use his free hand to guide her to slowly lean back to where her back made contact with his muscular chest. He gave her a few moments to relax there against him before he made the decision to ease the sponge to the side on the edge of the tub so his arms could both wrap around her body and embrace her, fully getting lost int he moment with her. He leaned his head down against hers while he found her whispering softly to him.

"Hichea?" She asked.

"Yes, Rose?" He asked in return to what she said to him. His body leaned back against the back of the tub while she was relaxed there in the water with him. Keeping his arms around her body, he found her to moving to continue their conversation with one another.

"Am...Am I suppose to have a child with you in the very near and immediate future?"

"There is not a time limit as to when you need to get pregnant with our child, Rose. It could be a month from now you get pregnant or a year from now. I see no reason why we need to rush into doing something when we have all the time in the world in order for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, Rose. There is no need for you to worry about us having our child. It will happen when it is meant to happen."

He wanted to reassure her that there was no need for her to worry about them having their children quickly. There was enough time for the two of them to conceive a child at a later time if right now didn't wish to think about that. He could tell that it was a thorny subject for her and it was a little nerve wreaking thought for her to deal with since it would be her first child and she didn't know how the labor process would go for a human female.

Sensing the feelings of uncertainity that she was experiencing, he chose to pry into it with the hope of chasing the doubt from her mind and soul.

"What bothers you the most about us having a child, Rose?"

"I guess I am not sure how a human would have a child that was part yautja in the whole labor process. Would it be the same thing as when a woman goes into labor with a human baby?"

"Well, from my understanding, it is about the same thing. The only difference really about the whole pregnancy process is the fact that instead of the nine month gestation period that your kind has to endure before the child is ready to emerge, a child with a yautja parent will emerge much sooner."

"How sooner are we talking?"

"About three months is the normal time frame for a child to stay in the womb."

He could feel her looking to him in surprise at the fraction of the time that it would take for someone to be pregnant before they give birth. His eyes looked down to see the awe that was there moments before he listened to her voice coming out with a response to what he had to say to her.

"Really? Three months is the normal gestation period?"

"That is correct."

"Well, that would be a short pregnancy but it would be a good thing since it would make things go a lot quicker."

"Also, you will know if you are pregnant when you put your hand against your stomach and you can feel a small hand pressing against yours from inside the womb. It will be the child's way of saying 'hi' to you and showing you a small sign of its love to you from inside your body until the day when you can embrace them."

He watched her eyes move down to her stomach and move one of her hands onto her stomach to see if she could feel the baby. Hichea tried to not raise his spirits too high since it was still early and that the chance of them being pregnant so soon already was pretty slim. He moved his hand down to rest top hers and slip his fingers inbetween hers. His body shivered some from her body started to lean back more against his and had him to hold onto her a little more with his other arm remaining around her body.

He tried to keep his hormones from raging anymore than what they were doing at that moment. She was in the process of healing up from what he had done to her and he didn't want to try something with her yet until she was fully healed up and ready for them to do something with one another in an intimate way. For the time being, being able to hold her was enough but it was hard to keep the beast at bay inside of him. Working through the struggle that was going through his body, he let out a shuddered sigh before his voice found its way out.

"Like I said, Rose, we have all the time in the world with one another for us to start our family."

"There is something else I was thinking about."

"What is that?"

"Well, other than the pregnancy, I am a little unsure as to what I would tell my friends when they go to head back to the states. They are going to want to know why I won't be going back with them."

"We will deal with that when it comes time for us to deal with that. For now...Let's just focus on us and being like this."


	32. Chapter 32

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and no profit will be made from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion of the yautjas at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Thirty-Two

Rose remained in the water with him like she was for awhile until the water lost its warmth and her body begun to feel better from where it had been earlier. She looked up to him to see him having drifted off to sleep due to the water around them and their bodies being nestled against each other. The sight of his eyes being closed mixing with the sound of him snoring brought a smile to her face and had her struggling to keep from laughing out loudly. She found how he looked to her to be adorable in her eyes since he always liked to present himself as this powerful general who could command the clouds to move. From someone who had this fierce appearance to himself, he looked and sounded so cute in his sleep. Her attempt to keep quiet was ruined from him letting out a snort in his sleep, causing a giggle to slip out of her mouth just loud enough to stir him from his sleep.

She put her hands over her mouth to try and stifle the loud sound coming from her mouth as his eyes fluttered a little bit. Rose watched him lower his eyes down to where hers were to see her trying to laught out loud anymore. She found him looking a little dumbfounded at first at what she was doing and the visual had her to only laugh out a little more. She looked to him from where she was nestled while her ears listened to him speaking to her with a yawn creeping into his voice.

"What are you doing with your hands like that?"

She tried to talk without letting out another laugh in her voice but found one creeping into it as her words slipped from her lips to deliever her response.

"I-I am sorry, Hichea." She said, softly. "I didn't mean to wake you up with my laughing."

"Laughing? What were you laughing at?"

"I just thought you looked so cute and funny with how you were sleeping and snoring, and I couldn't help but laugh from what I was seeing."

"I don't snore."

His denial of him snoring had her to turn herself around to face him in the large tub. She had a smirk on her face while she focused on him from where she was, debating with him.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't snore."

"How do you know you don't snore if you are asleep when you are snoring?"

"I just...I just know that I don't snore."

"You are just saying that to not admit to the fact that you make sounds while you sleep as if it was some embarrassing trait to have."

"Well...I am not sure if it is something that brings laughter is good."

"Hichea..." She realized that he was concerned with her laughing about it and took it as if she was making fun of him. The sight of how he looked at that moment, Rose inched herself back closer to where he was and had herself to be sitting before him in the tub with her hair hanging down. Her legs had her to be sitting down in a knelt position with his legs resting underneath her frame. She didn't remove her eyes from his for a single moment while she comforted him with her voice. "You snoring is not a bad thing."

"Are you sure, Rose?"

"I am positive."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"Because it was something cute for you to have since you portray yourself as this mighty person in the yautja clan you came to this part of the planet with. You have to admit that it is endearing and funny at the same time for a person who is of high position in the military to do something that is quirky and cute that you would expect from a child or a normal civilian to do in the privacy of their homes."

"It doesn't make me look like less of a yautja for you to be with?"

"If I had to choose out of all the yautja soldiers in the world to be with, you are the only one that I would pick every time I would be asked who I wished to have as my mate."

She spoke with absolute sincerity in her voice towards him from where she was nestled in the tub with him. There was not a sign at all of her lying to him. Every syllable escaping through the opening of her soft lips dripped with pure honesty. The message she gave to him was met with one of his hands reaching towards her and cupping her face. She kept her gaze locked onto his as a playful smile started to dance across the features of his strong face while his stern voice slipped out of his mouth with a hint of a tone to match his facial expression slipping out into it.

"I don't know what I have done in my life to deserve someone as amazing, beautiful, caring, and funny as you are, Rose."

"Perhaps you spared the life of some creature on another planet that brought you to be here with me like this."

"Or maybe I have matured during our short courtship with each other that led to us being mates with one another and I have come to realize that I need to treasure each day I have with an angel as lovely as you are."

"If you are not careful, we are going to be unble to get out of this tub with each other."

"Would that be a bad idea?"

"No, but we will need to have some dinner at some point."

"A few more minutes?"

"All right, Hichea."

Giving into him, she brought herself to sit in a bridal position on his lap with her head against one of his shoulders. Rose closed her eyes as he drew his arms around her, holding her firmly to his body. She looked at the amazing view outside of their home through the window for a moment when she eased her eyelids open for a bit to take in the beauty of the area before she shut them. With them closed, she let out a contented sigh and had herself to relax in the water with her mate keeping her there with him for a few more minutes before they would be forced to get out of the water.


	33. Chapter 33

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Thirty-Three

A few minutes turned into another hour of them just soaking in their large bath tub of their home before he got around to getting Rose and himself out of it. He let her rise up out of the tub before his frame followed hers. His eyes noticed how attractive her body looked with the beads of water running down the curves of her frame with the sunlight of the fading down glistening in them. Keeping his focus on her, he noticed her to be turning her eyes towards him and the way her face looked with the combination of her body was making it very hard for him to keep himself in check and restrain himself from wanting to go right to bed with her. Hichea could pick up on her noticing this from the playful smile dancing across her face. Working through his growing arousal, he managed to get back into the room as he spoke to her, soft and sternly.

"I don't know how you are able to do that."

He sat himself down on a edge of the bed in their bedroom before he looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway of the bathroom with nothing covering her body. His eyes tried to keep from going any lower with their line of contact focusing in on her gorgeous gaze while he listened to the playful and sensual tone lingering in her voice to him.

"Do what exactly, Hichea?"

"Don't toy with me, Rose. You know exactly as to what I am talking about right now."

"Why don't you explain it to me so I can know exactly what you are talking about?"

"The way that you can turn me on more than any dirty thought that I could possible conjure up inside of my mind. All you have to do in order to get me that excited is simply with a pose of you showing the curves of your body in the best way or flashing that smile of yours that drives me absolutely wild with passionate desires that are clawing at my insides out of desperation to be let loose and take a life of their own."

"I guess I just have that innate ability to do to you what I could never do to any man that had approached me before."

"You mean to tell me that no human male was turned on by your presence like I am?"

"That is exactly right, Hichea. None of the guys I had been around got near as excited as you do with me."

"Then those men were not men but children for not wishing to pay attention to a woman who has the ability to melt down buildings just by a move of her hips or a flash of a sensual smile on her face."

"If you are not careful, you are going to be having us spending a little more time in here before we head downstairs to see about finding somemthing for dinner tonight."

He took note of her body moving towards where he was sitting and the realization of what she was getting at. The idea of her still being a little sore on the inside although she looked perfectly fine resonated with himself. He wanted so badly for them to go for another round in the bed with each other, but he was not willing to chance making her more sore than she probably was but just hiding that from him. Once she had got to move in front of him, Hichea eased his hands onto her hips to keep her at a distance. His fingers trembled a little against her soft complexion on her body while he struggled to find some resolve in order to keep his lust at bay.

"It is too soon, Rose." He whispered to her, shakily. "I don't want to make you anymore sore than you already are right now."

It was taking every bit of his strength to keep from giving in to his more carnal desires from what he was truly wanting to do with her. The only thing on his mind was getting to have sex with her underneath his body on the bed. However, he kept thinking back to earlier when she woke up with her lower half being really tender and something being ripped just a tiny bit inside of her body. The idea kept him from wanting to do what he truly desired most to do with her.

He was a little surprised from noticing a little more wicked smile to be moving across her face as she whispered to him, softly.

"Lie back, Hichea."

"Rose-"

"Lie back and relax, Hichea. I want to do something for you that will make you feel just as good as what you would like us to be doing right now."

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't get hurt."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Hesitantly, Hichea moved himself to lie down on the bed on his back to where his eyes was looking up at the ceiling that was over the bed that he shared with his mate. He pondered on what she was about to do while he lied there. All he knew was that it had to do with helping him to relax and have him to feeling the same kind of pleasure that he would get from having sex with her in their bed. What on earth could she possibly do to him that would have him going crazy with lust?

Slowly, he started to pick up on a warm and wet sensation creeping across his shaft from the tip of it and started to make its way down it with an added sensation of something to be squeezing around the sides of it. The combination of all that was going on at that moment had him to let out a soft groan of pleasure and a sharp gasp of air to leave his mouth out of shock. He wasn't sure what was going on, but found himself to be enjoying it.

 _What is she doing to me that is so good?_

Curious about what was going on, Hichea looked down from where he was lying to find his mate with her lips wrapped around his cock and sliding her mouth up and down it, slowly and seductively. The sight surprised him since he had never thought of her to do this for him. He struggled for a moment in an attempt to try and speak up to her but eventually just let out another low groan before lying back and letting her continuing with what she was doing to his dick with her tight and warm mouth.


	34. Chapter 34

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes, and I will not be making any profit from this in any way, shape or for.

P.S. This takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Thirty-Four

Rose's lips continued to stroke Hichea's member up and down, tightening them around it to give him an added pleasure from what she was doing to him. She had an idea that he would be into her performing oral sex on him, but she didn't realize that he would be that much into what she had to do for him to give him pleasure. It made her feel really good to know that he liked what she was doing to him, especially with this being the first time that she had went down on any one.

The idea came over her in a flurry of thoughts. She knew that he was a little hesitant about them having sex like they had been earlier with him having made her sore from riding atop his body. Her frame hadn't been broken by him and it was feeling better now thanks to the hot water. However, he wasn't really wanting to try to have sex with her again so soon out of fear of him doing anymore damage to her. She was aroused and wanted to do something that she would get some pleasure from and he would also feel pleasure from it at the same time. That was when the suggestion of her giving him a blowjob popped into her head.

It was something that she hadn't really thought of doing with other guys that had approached her to date her although those who had come after her to date her probably had an idea of her doing that to them while they were having sex with each other if she had let herself be the type of woman to give it up on the first date.

However, she technically did just that with Hichea. They hadn't even went to bed with one another yet and she gave herself up to him at the hotel earlier...several times. She felt a passion with him unlike anything else she had been exposed to during the times she had been with other men. They didn't arouse her at all like he did. Hichea could have her lusting after him just by the way his eyes looked at her in a certain way or his hand touching her body in the right manner to get her blood racing inside of her body. He had her wanting more with him and she was more than happy to do something for him that would have him being turned on like she was.

Her mouth continued to stroke his cock for him for awhile on its own the best that she could to keep it going. She was surprised while she was sucking on his shaft from the sensation of his body moving to sit up on the bed and one of his hands slipping onto the back of her head. Rose maintained the pace of what she was doing while he was moaning out in his voice towards her as he was starting to guide her head at a pace that would give him the type of pleasure that he was desperately needing from her.

"Oh, god Rose..." He groaned, softly. "This feels so nice right now."

 _I would stop to say thank you for the compliment, but I don't believe that you really want me to pull your cock out of my mouth right now, Hichea._

She listened to his voice while his hand continued to have her head to bob up and down, causing her lips to keep trailing up and down the full length of his shaft.

"I never thought that I could find something as nice as it is to have sex with you in bed like we have been, but this is pretty close to topping it."

Rose's hands moved up from where they hand been at her sides to rest on his knees some. They were only there for a brief moment when she discovered his hands shifting around some to get a hold of hers and guide them to rest on his thighs some. The gesture had her to perk up a little as he let out a moan in the form of a whisper while his hands found their way into her hair to get a grip on it. Quickly afterward, she found them to be having her to move her head up and down his shaft a little faster while his need made itself more noticeable in his tone towards o her.

"Damn it, Rose. I don't think I can hold myself back for much longer from us having sex. This is making me so god damned turned on right now."

It dawned on her that what she was doing was going to have him come around to the idea of them having another round of sex in their bed with each other despite him thinking that she was too hurt for the two of them to fuck each other like they had been. Knowing what she was doing would lead to something she had been wanting to do had her to start pleasuring his cock that much more and have her head to bounce up and down, having her lips to squeeze more around his shaft that was lodged in her mouth. She wanted him to get so lost in the moment that he would be unable to hold himself back from getting right down to business in the bed.

Her efforts in doing what she was was met with him letting out a lustful growl and his hands guiding her mouth off of his cock. She looked up to him moments before she registered his hands shifting to hoist her up and have her to lie across the bed. Her eyes met with his while he worked his body in between her legs. She went to speak when a gasp left her mouth at the feeling of his easing his cock inside of her pussy. She found it to still be a little tender but it wasn't something that she could get by on. There was no way in hell that she was going to have him to stop doing something that she had been wanting him to do with her the whole time.

As he was having himself deep inside of her vagina and starting to work his hips back and forth, Rose brought his face down closer to hers so she could passionately kissing him and have him to return the kisses to her. She didn't care about what was going to happen to her body from what she was doing. All that was on her mind was the two of them getting to enjoy being with each other and experiencing something that neither of them thought they would ever get in their life from the person that they were to spend their days with.


	35. Chapter 35

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way at all. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion of the yautjas has just started.

Chapter Thirty-Five

Hichea's plan for them to do something outside of the house that day was eradicated due to them going right back at it in the bedroom for awhile longer. He had wanted them to venture outside the walls of their home to see what the layout of the land looked like that they lived on, but his own sexual desires for his mate wouldn't allow him to do that when they craved her and they wouldn't be silenced, much like his mate's own sexual desires wishing to be met and pleasuring him in a way that no one else had thought to do to him before when she had given him a blow job on his cock.

It would be another hour and a half before he would find himself experiencing another powerful climax with her underneath him having hers at the exact same moment before his body was able to work on focusing on its breathing pattern and he could gaze upon her to find her doing the same while her eyes were looking up to him. As he gazed into her eyes, he used one of his hands to support his body so he wasn't pressing down completely on her frame while his other reached up to brush some of her hair out of her eyes so he could gaze into them. His palm came to rest against a side of her face while he whispered to her with his voice sounding a little heavy due to him trying to catch his breath.

"Although you are a human," he said, "you have to have some mysterious and magickal gift about you that you haven't told me yet." His statement to her was met with a faintly curious expression in her eyes while she spoke up in response to what he said with her voice remaining soft.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because all you have to do is one tiny little thing, and it will me taking you right to our marital bed every single time. It is almost like...like my body can't get enough of you and it is always ready to come back for me."

"I guess I could say the same about you. Although you are not the same species as I am, Hichea, there is something about you that has me just yearning to be around you like this, and my body won't let me rest until I am with you in order for it to be satisfied in some way."

"I should consider myself lucky to have a mate that shares my own sexual desires and has a similar fire in her that I have within myself when it comes to us being aroused by each other's presence."

"If you are not careful, Hichea, we are going to end up going right back at it with all this talking you are doing about sexual desires and arousals."

"In that case, how about I stop talking and do something else then that is a little more better?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth that his face leaned down and locked her into another passionate kiss with himself. He couldn't resist the opportunity. His mate was right underneath him and they were both on a high still from them having had sex with one another multiple times during that day in their home. There was nothing else he could think of doing at that moment other than to share another kiss with a woman that drove him wild with lustful urges that he didn't realize were an actual thing for him to experience with a person that was to be his and only his.

While he started the kiss with her, he shivered with delight at her returning the kiss back with just as much passion as he was giving to her. This added sensation started to work on his member that was still buried inside of her vagina and had not come out yet. He understood that they just got done having several rounds of unadulterated sex with each other, but he couldn't help feeling turned on. Even though they were just sharing a kiss with one another, he couldn't stop his body from being aroused like it was from knowing that she still had a fire burning inside that matched his own for her.

He was savoring the kiss with her when the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand beside the bed had him to stop. His attention shifted over at it and looked to her. He saw annoyance creeping across her face from them being interrupted but she motioned for him to give the phone to her. He reached over and got a hold of it before bringing it to her. He looked down to her as she pressed a button on it and begun to see who it was that was calling her. His attention remained focused on her from where he was as he waited to see what was going on.

"I know that I haven't done anything with you girls today." Rose said. "But, I just like spending time by myself from you girls. We can try to do something tomorrow."

 _It is her companions. I should have known that one of them would make the decision to call her up at this time since it is down in the day and she hadn't spoken to them since earlier on in the morning. It was only a matter of time before they would make the move to call her, but it appears that they chose the wrong time to do just that with how Rose looks right now._

He realized right away that her companions were the ones that decided to stop what they were doing with one another and they were making his mate becoming frustrated when all she wanted at that moment was for them to go back what it was they were doing. However, it seemed that they were not going to let that happen from the way it appeared to him from where he was lying on top of her body. He stayed where he was with his member inside of her body while he waited and watched her engaging in a conversation with whoever it was she had to talk to in order to find out what was going to happen as a result of this call.


	36. Chapter 36

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion of the yautjas has begun.

Chapter Thirty-Six

"Maddie, I want to just chill on my own today."

Rose's annoyance at her companion arguing with her over her wish to be alone and away from them started to emerge much more from beneath the surface of her being. All she had on her mind was getting to spend some time alone with Hichea and not having to worry to be around her friends she traveled to South America with for a vacation. It seemed to her that all she had on her mind was being with him and not really wanting to be around someone else and she didn't care at all. However, Maddie was not going to let up on her.

"You have chilled on your own enough for the day, Rose." Maddie replied with her voice coming across a little louder on the phone than she really planned on it being while being unaware that someone was listening on the other end. "It is time that you come out with us."

"What for, Maddie?"

"Excuse me?"

"The only thing you all did last night with each other was get wasted in the bar with each other, and I don't really have the desire to get so drunk that I am not aware as to what is going on around you." She didn't know where it was coming from, but this rage from beneath started to pour out when someone she had called her friend was snapping at her because of her decision to stay away from them so she could be with Hichea. "I am sorry, Maddie, but I am not really wanting to get that drunk with you all or being in a situation where someone might end up happening to me while I am unaware as to what is going on and you all being off doing your own thing with one another."

"Since when did you become a saint with it relating to how to act in public on vacation when it came to alcohol?"

"I am not saying that I am saint, Maddie."

"You have no right to be talking about how we are all acting with each other or behaving in public with us."

"I am nowhwere near as bad as you and the other girls, Maddie, and you have no right to talk to me like that as if I was just as bad as you are when it comes to drinking past your limit and than waking up in some guy's bed that you don't even know."

"You are nothing but a gutless, goody two shoes who will never be woman enough for any man that comes your way."

Her attention shifted for a moment to Hichea who was still atop her body to find him becoming more angry by the second from finding his mate being lashed out at by someone that was supposed to be a friend of hers. Although he wasn't verbalizing the anger, it was very clear and noticeable to her through the way that his eyes were looking down to her with his frame seeming to be shaking slightly. She had very little amount of time left in order to calm the situation down before he would intervene. Drawing in a breath of air, she worked quickly to try and stop him from doing what she thought he would be doing.

"Maddie, you need to shut up right now before you say something you will regret."

"I am not going to regret saying that, or that you are just a prude little bitch who will never know what it is like to have a man rock your world."

Her eyes widened out of shock at being called a bitch over the phone by Maddie. She wasn't one to really care if someone happened to use a curse word towards her. However, there was one that would get her angry at the drop of a dime and it was the one that her friend had used towards her. Her disgust at what she had called her washed over her face and in her response towards her.

"Really? You want to call me a bitch?"

"You are damn right."

"You should really be talking when you treat the lower half of your body as if it was a 24/7 shop."

"I can't believe that you would say that about me."

"You deserved it since you decided to speak to me like you did."

"Well, you needed to hear the truth from someone who knows that you badly need to get fucked in order to get that stuck-up nature out of you so you can finally relax and act like the rest of the girls."

 _Honey, if you were aware of the amount of sex that I have had right now, you would drop dead from amazement that I have done it and kept coming back for me._

She was hesitating in revealing to Maddie that she had sex several times with the yautja who had his member buried inside of her still since she was so sure that she still hadn't had sex with anyone yet. While her attention was on the phone call, she made the call to see what she would say to her on her phone with her revealing the truth to her.

"For your information, Maddie, I am in the company of a wonderful man who I have spent the whole time in his bed with."

Her eyes watched him focus on her from her telling her friend that she had been with him without informing her exactly as to what he was. Rose noticed her decision being met with some resistance on the phone by Maddie who was not wanting to believe what she had done.

"You are lying."

"No I am not."

"Prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"Have the guy that has been fucking you talk to me on the phone to verify as to what he has been doing with you all day long."

"I don't have to have him get on here and talk to you to verify anything to you."

"Then you are just lying about what you have been doing and are just lying around in some bed in the city, wishing that you had some guy in your bed instead of actually having one with you."

"You are the one that is being a bitch right now, Maddie."

"I am proud to say that I am one. At least I know what I am while you are trying to hide behind this wall you have up and keep anyone from finding out the truth about you."

"And what is the truth, Maddie?"

"That you are nothing but a frigid bitch and will always be one."

"I would rather be a frigid bitch than being a whore that is looking for any way to get with a guy and a free drink out of the deal."

"At least I won't be alone in bed while you will only have yourself to play with."

"Why you-"

She went to snap at her when she chose to use the word 'bitch' to her once more when she found Hichea snatching the phone from her hand. Her eyes looked to him in shock to find him bringing the phone up to a side of his head to speak to the woman that had been harassing her the whole time she was lying under him. Taking in a breath of air, Rose watched as the yautja that was her mate proceeded to speak to the person who she had called her friend but who was now acting like someone she didn't even know.


	37. Chapter 37

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion has begun.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Who am I speaking to?"

Hichea didn't hesitate at all to use his stern voice to the full advantage to make the person who had started to upset his mate start to question what they were doing to her. He didn't like seeing her being on edge while she was in his company, and would do everything in his power in order to make sure that the person who was causing this to take place with her to really regret their decision. His patience allowed him to give the person enough time to come up with a response while he eased his cock out of her vagina and moved to stand up.

"This is Maddie." Rose's companion replied to her. "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Hichea, and Rose is in my company for the time being."

"Are you the guy that she has been staying shacked up with today?"

"If you mean if I am the one that she is residing with and who has been in my bed, then the answer to your question is yes."

"How do I know that you are not just getting paid to tell me that?"

"You couldn't pay me enough to lie about something that is as good as being in the bed with a woman as amazing as Rose is. Why would I want to make up a story about getting to fuck her for hours on end if I wasn't wanting to do it in the first place?"

He couldn't understand why someone would want to come up with a story about making love to their partner, especially if that person in question happened to be his Rose. The way that she set him on fire with a need to have sex with her was unrivaled by any other sensation that had taken hold of himself before. Why in the hell would he want to lie about getting to spend hours with her in their bed?

While he was unsure as to what Maddie's belief on Rose lying about them fucking, he found the response that the woman came up with over the phone to be disturbing to say the least.

"Because she is begging you to say that you fucked her when you didn't just so that I will ease up on me saying that she is a prude, frigid bitch."

"The only one who is acting like a female dog right now is you, ma'am."

He wasn't ging to sugar coat how he thought of Maddie at that moment. She was acting in a way that he would expect from a human female who thought of herself too highly and wanted to put others down in order for them to have a sense of being more than they were when they were actually less of a person. His statement to her was met with Rose stifling a laugh from one of her hands and a tone of shock coming out of Maddie's mouth across the phone.

"H-How dare you say that about me?!"

"I am just stating the truth."

"You don't even know me! You can't say anything about me if you don't even know me at all, Sir!"

"I call it like I see it, and from where I am right now...Rose is much more of a woman that you could ever possibly dream to be."

"Even if you did fuck Rose, you probably had to do it because she begged you to."

"As a matter of fact, it was me who initated sex between Rose and myself since I was wanting her. The only begging that was done by her was for us to go for another round with one another in our bed and not really get out of it unless it was for food or to clean up." He waited for a few moments for her to issue a response, but realized she had nothing left to say to him from the sound of her studdering over the phone. Once it was clear to him that she wasn't going to say anything in response, he decided to end the conversation with having the final word. "It was entertaining to say the least at getting to talk with you, Maddie, but it is time that I get back to my wife and spend time with her like she needs to have with me."

"Y-Your wife?! What-"

"Have a nice day."

With having said that, Hichea figured out which button on her phone ended the call before he tossed the phone onto the ground in the piles of their clothing before he directed his attention back over to where she had been to see her now sitting up and looking to him in disbelief that he would say that to Maddie over the phone. He gave her a moment to work through her shock and speak to him before he made the move to where he had his armor and undergarments nestled for him to put on if he needed to.

"Um, Hichea," Rose said, "I am not sure if that was such a good idea for you to do that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she will go to the other women I came to Colombia with and inform them that a man who said he was my husband talked to her, causing them to think that I was forced into a marriage with a local man in the area."

"Why should I be concerned about something that is not the truth?"

"Because they will more than likely see about getting in contact with the local authorities and report to them that I have been taken hostage so they could see about coming out and locating where I am with the intention of returning me back to the girls I had come with."

"They can try to take you away from me, but they will not have any luck." His hands secured his loin cloth back on himself prior to heading over to where she was sitting on the bed to sit beside her. "It would be highly foolish for anyone to think they could take you from me."

"It won't stop them from trying to do that anyway."

"And it won't be pretty." He tucked some of her loose hair behind her ears before he lowered his hand down. "You belong with me and I will not let anyone take you from me." His lips placed a gentle kiss on her head as he went to raise up from the bed and head to the doorway of the room. Hichea looked back to her once he got to the doorway of the room before he spoke to her. "I am going to head out to patrol the area to make sure that there are no dangers around our home. I shouldn't be gone long. You can see about checking out our home to get yourself familar with the surroundings since this is also your home."

"What about dinner?"

"I will bring back something to cook for the two of us."

"I look forward to getting to see what it is."

He was tempted to give a verbal response but chose to just flash her a coy wink on his way out the door and down the stairs. She brought out his playful side when he was so used to being firm and cold in his position as a general of a yautja militia group. Now that she had arrived in his life, he was looking forward to what would come their way in the days that were to come. He opened up the front door of the house, and begun to assess his surroundings by walking along the edge of the border of their property, as well as thinking of what he was going to bring home for their dinner with one another.


	38. Chapter 38

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction was for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from this in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion as begun.

Chapter Thirty-Eight

By the time that the sun had dipped down low in the sky and the blue sky started to give way to a darker one with stars twinkling in it, Rose had already made herself familar with a lot of the house. She had waited in the bed for a little while prior to getting up and locating a relaxed gray tank top and shorts to wear since she was just going to lounge around the house for the rest of the day. Her hands had put her hair up into a high ponytail so that way it wasn't hanging down in front of her face and she could just be as calm and relaxed as she possibly could be. She took time to look over the other two bedrooms were in the house to see the size of them, as well as the couple of bathrooms, living room, family room, and kitchen area. She was going to be staying there with Hichea since he had taken her as his mate and she would need to know as to where everything was at in it.

Rose made her way into the living room where a television was and took a risk to see if the cable was hooked up to it. She was pleasantly surprised to find the cable still hooked up to it, but it was in spanish. Her hands worked the remote buttons a little while before she was able to get the translation feature to come onto the screen so she was able to figure out what she was seeing and hearing. The sound of the front door opening up caught her attention and had her to look over to where it was in time to see Hichea coming inside with what appeared to be two wooden sticks like the ones from earlier but this time having a slightly larger animal than the fish that had been on the ones from earlier on the day. She remained on the sofa she was sitting on as he approached her and extended one of them as he spoke to her.

"I hope you like this as much as you liked the fish earlier."

"I am sure that I will." She replied while her eyes looked over the animal that was now cooked over a fire and ready for her to eat. Eventually, Rose turned her attention to him and let her curiosity for what she was looking at to be coming out in her voice. "Um...What is this, Hichea?"

"Well, from what I gathered, they were a different breed of rabbit that frequents this part of the country. I have seen similar ones when I had done research in various parts of the United States from floating in the atmosphere above your planet. However, these were much larger and a little harder to catch due to the quick speed that they move among the brush."

"Well, it couldn't have been too hard for you since you were able to capture them."

"You are bragging and building me up good now, Rose."

"I am your mate after all, Hichea. It is part of my job to make you feel good."

"You certainly did that earlier today in the bed."

His response had her elbowing him a little with a smirk on her face. She smiled a little more at the sound of soft but deeply chuckling at what he done in order to get the elbow to his side some. Her attention shifted to the slightly larger animal that was on the stick in her hands moments before she took her first bite out of it. Just like the earlier food that he had fixed for her, Rose found what she was eating to be delicious. She couldn't help but let out a soft sound of pleasure from the taste of it in her mouth. Her attention shifted over to Hichea to see him giving her a look which had her to giggle a little before she gave a response to him.

"Sorry." She said. "This is fixed so good that I guess I couldn't keep quiet about how good it is."

"It really must be from how you are acting right now."

"You should consider that to be a good thing since the fish earlier had us in bed for several hours with one another, as well as in the tub for a few more hours on top of that."

"Are you saying that there is a chance that we are going to be going to bed after we get done eating this for a few more rounds with each other before we go to sleep for the night?"

"Perhaps...If everything goes good."

"In that case, I intend to make sure that everything goes good in order for us to do that."

"Hichea, you have to be the horniest alien I have ever come into contact with."

"I only get like this due to how you turn me on as much as you do. If you didn't have me to act like I do, you would see a different me that is a little bit more restrained in that area."

"Any chance of me seeing that?"

"Nope."

"I should have figured that."

Rose proceeded to take another bite of the food she was holding when her eyes caught sight of an alert come across the screen with her picture on it and the reporter on the screen talking with the translator on so she could hear her speak in English.

"This just in. An American named Rose has been reported missing today by a group of her friends. She had traveled to the capital city of Colombia with them for a week long vacation. Her friends has told my manager at the station and the police department that the last they heard from her was earlier today before someone by the name of Hichea had taken her phone and informed them that she was now his wife, indicating that perhaps she has been forced into a marriage with someone in the area and is being held against her will."

 _Are you fucking kidding me right now?! Maddie has really went to the lengths of reporting me missing and now has decided to get this aired on the television station in this part of the country?!_

She couldn't really focus on the food she had been eating with knowing that companion decided to have it broadcast that she was missing. Not only that, but Rose had a feeling that news would spread to the United States and it would become a global problem that would spread panic unlike anything else. Easing the food down on a spot on the table in front of her, she found Hichea to be placing his skewer down near hers and moving to the front door of the house. Nervousness crept over her as she spoke to him from where she was.

"W-Where are you going, Hichea?"

Any other words that would have come out of her mouth were silenced from the intensity pouring out of his eyes in her direction. She looked to him from where she was while her ears picked up on what he had to say as an answer.

"I am going to gather some of my troup together, and work out a plan of attack for the police and any militia that comes with the intent to take you away from me." He replied, firmly. "If your friends are going to go this far as to try and take you from me, they are going to be in for a very rude awakening."

Before she could speak up again, Rose found him shutting the door behind him. She remained on the sofa instead of running after him due to not being sure of the surroundings in the dark. Her body turned back to where the television was so she could watch for anything else that might be reported while her mind lingered on what was going through his head as he went off to meet with members of his troop.


	39. Chapter 39

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion that is spoke of at the end of Claimed by a Predator

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Making his way through the dense jungle that was outside of his home, Hichea walked with a purpose in the direction of where his troop was camping out for the time being. He had discovered that Rose's human companions had went to the media about her being 'abducted' and that they believed she had been forced into a marriage with someone that the news was having people to think was just a local man. Now that they had made this decision to intervene with his relationship with her in an attempt to get her to go back when she made it clear on the phone earlier that she wanted to stay where she was, he would have to go after them and anyone else that decided in attempting to take his mate from him.

He let out a powerful and fierce roar once he had gotten to the troops' camp site and brought his body to a stopping point with his hands at his sides. His eyes watched members of his troop come rushing out of their tents and moving to him prior to kneeling to him out of a show of respect while one of them spoke up, soft yet politely.

"General Hichea," he said, "you have called for us. What is the problem?"

"Rise up." Hichea snapped a little at the yautja soldiers out of frustration at what was going on inside of himself. He watched them quickly come to their feet before he proceeded on with speaking to them and revealing to them what was on his mind. "I have come here to you all tonight to inform you that there is a battle to come on the horizon and you all will need to be prepared if I make the call for you all to come and assist me."

"Of course, General. We will be ready to face any enemy. Who is it that will be coming after you?"

"It will be both human soldiers that wish to take my mate away from me due to her having been reported missing and a group of human females who are friends of my wife and who wish to take her away from me and have her to return to them."

"A group of human females wish to take your mate from you, sir?"

"That is correct. They have went so far as to go to the news station in the area and tell them that she was abducted by a local man and forced into a marriage with them. If anyone in the area happens to see her, they will report her to the authorities where she was last seen and soldiers will come to take her from me. However, if it is her companions, they will do all they can in order of taking her from me. Either way, I cannot allow either to happen."

"What do you suggest for us to do?"

"When it comes to any human soldiers or police officers, we will handle them like we have humans before who we view as a worthy challenge to take their lives and use their skulls as trophies. Nothing will change in that aspect when it comes to them."

"Very well. And do you have a plan in motion for us to follow when it comes to the human females that wish to take her from you?"

"I do, but it is one that I don't wish to discuss with my wife out of what I have to suggest." He drew in a breath of air and released it out from his mouth before he went to give his response to the soldier that had spoken up to him. "When it comes to her human female companions, if any of you wish to take them as your mates, I will not stop you from seeing about pursuing them for you to have them as yours and yours alone."

"And if we don't?"

"If none of you wish to take any of them as your mates, they will be punished for trying to act in a way that would not be good for them."

"Do you wish for us to kill them?"

"No!" His answer came out a little quickly out of the shock of the idea of them murdering women when they needed them in order for their numbers to increase on the planet. "We are not going to kill any human females. If they continue to persist in taking her away from me, we will take them before the council and have them decide on their punishments. But, under no circumstances, will any of you kill any of them or you will face death yourself from your actions."

There was no way that he could allow any of his troop take the life of any of the women that was wanting Rose back with them. His kind was depending on the human females at that moment in order to help them build a new race of yautjas that had their DNA morphed with that of the humans. Only the human males would be the expendable ones since they were a threat to their kind and they would need to do all it could in order to keep them down to where they couldn't interfere with their ultimate end goal.

Once he found his answer being accepted by the others of his group, he gave a motion towards their tents and watched them head on their way before his body turned. He started making his way back through the jungle to get back to his home to check on his mate and see about relaxing the rest of the night with her without bringing up any mention of what was to come. Hichea planned to deal with any human males that would come for her in his own special way that he used to when humans were viewed as trophies for them, and that the human females would be spared at all cost for the purpose that they were to serve for his kind. His gaze looked ahead through the thick trees as night surrounded him as he drew closer to the structure he called his home with lights burning brightly inside of it.


	40. Chapter 40

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion of the yautjas has begun.

Chapter Forty

Rose waited for Hichea to return back to their home, nervously. She didn't know what he was going to do to Maddie and to the other girls that she had come to the area with, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen from them choosing to go to the media in the area to report her missing and encourage the public to locate her and report her whereabouts to the authorities. He wasn't at all pleased with knowing that Maddie, the woman he had spoken to earlier, was very determined to get her back with them and that he would have to come up with something in order to make sure that they wouldn't achieve their goal.

Her ears perked up when she had heard someone approaching the front door of the house. She turned around where she was sitting on the sofa and focused all of her attention towards it just as it started to open up with a still slightly annoyed Hichea making his way inside and closing the door behind him. Rose held her hands in her lap as she she watched him shut the door behind him before he made his way over to where she was to sit with her on the couch. She gave it a few moments before her voice managed to find its way out of her mouth.

"Hichea," she asked, "what did you come up with?" Rose was a little surprised at the response she got out of him upon from what she asked him.

"I don't think you really want to know the answer to that."

"Well...Although I might not like the answer you have to give to me, I still want to know what you decided to do about Maddie and the others regardless."

"Are you sure that you want to know what the plan is going to be going further from tonight?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." She spoke with absolute honesty in her tone towards him. She wanted to know what was going on and what to expect in the future to come if Maddie and the other women she had come to South American with actually went so far as to come after her there. Her eyes watched him turn the television off before turning his gaze back to her while he spoke to her in a serious tone of voice.

"If any soldiers or police officers come looking for you here or attempting to take you away from me, Rose, they will be dealt with in a way that we have dealt with your kind before when we used to hunt certain humans as trophies for us to have in our possessions."

"A-And my friends?"

"If your friends go as far as to come here to take you away from me, Rose, they will be dealt with differently since my kind is not going to do anything to harm or take the life of any human females."

"Why just human females, Hichea?"

"Your kind will be spared because the females of your species will be needed for us to be able to have a new form of yautja to emerge with DNA from a human parent and DNA from a yautja parent."

It suddenly made things all clear to her. The yautjas that were coming to the planet in numbers and starting to work on spreading out all over the area had plans to take the human men that go against them out of the picture, completely, by eliminating them and use the human females as their mates and wives so they could have the means to take over the population. That is why that they would be spared and not be slaughtered like the men will be.

A sense of distraught started to wash over herself from finding out the truth as to the yautjas being there. She couldn't help but be on edge at knowing from what is going on. Her reaction to what was to happen was met by him taking her hands into his. She looked down to where their hands were while her ears listened to his voice taking on a little more of a soothing voice towards her as he spoke to her from where he was nestled on the sofa with her.

"Although the females of your kind will be the mates and wives of the males of my species, they will only become mates with us if there is chemistry between the human and the yautja."

"Like we had earlier at the hotel?" She asked, lifting her gaze to meet his. It seemed reasonable to think of that as she spoke to him since it was from the intense attraction they had with one another that led them to become mates to one another, as well as them to have several rounds of unbridled sex with one another while she was away from her female companions in the room that she was to stay in at the hotel. With her focus on him, she noticed a faint smirk starting to come to his face a chuckle emerging in his voice towards her from where he was as he spoke to her in response.

"That is a very good example as to what I am getting at when I mean by that."

"Is there a possibility that some of my friends or all of them might become mates to those who you went to speak to?"

"Yes, but, like I said, they will only be mates with them if there is an attraction between them. If they are not drawn to them and they wish to keep coming for you, they will have to face a punishment that is fitting for what they are doing with the countless attempts to take you away from me, Rose."

"But they won't die?"

"They will not die by our hands. We will do whatever we can to keep the females from dying."

Despite not feeling too good about knowing the human females were destined to be the mates of Hichea's species, she was relieved to know that his kind were not looking to kill them. It was the human males that had something to worry about since they had no mercy for them. She figured it was out of being challenged by them for a human female that they might like. The days were dark and uncertain ahead for them, but it would be interesting to say the least.

Rose found Hichea motion her to come back over to him on the sofa so she could relax with him. She eased herself over to where he was relaxed on the sofa and moved herself to relax atop his body. Her eyes looked to the television screen as he turned the t.v. back on while his arms moved to wrap around her. While her mind pondered on what was to come in the approaching days, she tried to focus more on enjoying the time she had with him in the privacy of their home with no danger in sight.


	41. Chapter 41

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion that is spoken about at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Forty-One

A couple of days passed since her friends had made the move to report her disappearance to the local media and the authorities, but Rose found that nothing was really happening in terms of someone spotting her out and reporting where she was at. She actually had been out a few times in the area near the home she shared with Hichea and there were other people like her in the vicinity who saw her but didn't say or do anything about it. She started to think that Maddie's attempt to get her back with them would all be in vain since it appeared that no one in the area really cared about her being considered to be missing.

Her life had remained the same since having stayed for good with Hichea at the home that was to be their home. She was able to watch television shows to keep up with what was going on in the news and made a couple of trips to the nearest marketplace to see about gathering up food for herself and him to eat along with the meat of whatever animal he happened to go after in the area for their meals. Not much of it was different aside from the fact that she was now the mate of a fierce and powerful yautja general who didn't take kindly at all to the notion of someone trying to take her away from him.

On the third day, she was working away at cleaning up around her home while he was out on a hunt when she heard a powerful knock on the front door of the house. The sound had her to jump slightly since it was something that indicated their was power behind it and it made her a little hesitant as she walked over to it. Rose brought herself to stop right in front of it while she looked to it. She drew in a breath of air before making the move to call out to whoever it was on the other side of it.

"Who is it?" She asked. Her voice had a little bit of a shake to it due to the nervousness that was coursing through her body at that moment. The response that she got from the other side of the closed door had her to become even more concerned with who she was dealing with.

"It is Officer Ramirez of the local police station, miss." The voice responded in Spanish. The voice was that of a human male and it was deep and firm like Hichea's own voice was. "I was in the area and I thought I would come by to see about checking in on the owners of this house since the previous ones had moved out of the area some time ago."

 _Remain calm, Rose. Just talk to him casually as if there was no reason for him to think there is anything going on here._

She knew she needed to stay as calm as she possibly could in order to keep the police officer from suspecting anything going on that might alert him to the fact that she was the missing woman on the news. Drawing in a breath of air, Rose managed to start speaking to him as casually as she could in Spanish and felt pretty pleased now that she had took advanced courses in the language prior to making the trip to the area.

"I am doing just fine, sir. I would open the door but I am not really decent at the moment."

"I understand, miss. How did you come about purchasing this house?"

"My husband, Hichea, was the one who bought this home for us to move into and he would be the one to speak to."

"Is your husband at home?"

"No. He is out at the moment."

"Very well. Do you know when he will be back home?"

"I am afraid that I don't have the answer to that right now, Officer Ramirez."

"Fair enough. I do have just one more question to ask you."

"What is that?"

"Have you heard about the missing woman in the news by the name of Rose?"

Her heart nearly dropped from finding the officer asking her about the disappearance of herself. She froze for a few moments before she was able to come up with a response off the top of her head.

"I have heard about the tourist that is missing, but I haven't really seen anyone in the area since my husband and I have settled into the area."

"Ok. Well, I will let you be. Have a good day."

"Thanks and the same to you."

Her ears listened to the sound of his footsteps starting to walk away from the front door of the house. She waited for the sounds to get softer before she allowed herself to let out a heavy sigh that had built up inside of herself to come rushing out of her in the form of a soft gasp of air.

 _That was way too close for comfort. That guy could have easily made his way into this house and discovered that I am the missing tourist that I just talked about to him through the door. I have be extremely more careful with the police now getting this close to where I live with Hichea._

Rose made her way from the door and into the kitchen area to see about working on the dishes when the sound of gunfire outside of her home caused her to spin around. She listened to the sounds and could hear the sound of the officer who had been talking to her through the door to be screaming out a statement in Spanish over and over again.

"Die, Diablo!"

She was a little confused at first as to who he was talking to until she picked up on the sound of one of Hichea's roars that she had before from him. Her heart sank as she knew that Officer Ramirez was in a gun battle with her mate and that he didn't really stand much of a chance in trying to defend himself against him. If there was any hope for her to keep him from being slaughtered, she would have to hurry to where they were and plead with Hichea to spare him.

Opening up the front door of the house, Rose took a moment to figure out as to what direction they were in until she could figure out the exact location as to where he was at with Hichea. She gathered up all the courage that she could muster, and rushed towards their direction, hoping that there was some way that she could get him to spare the officer's life if it wasn't too late for her to do that already.


	42. Chapter 42

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the start of the invasion at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Forty-Two

Not far from his home, Hichea found himself engaged in a stand-off with a male police officer who had stumbled across him on his way home from going out on a hunt for some food for Rose and himself later on in the day when he thought it was safe enough for him to move through the area without having to use his shield since there hadn't been any humans in the area he called his home for awhile. It was his mistake that had led him to get involved in a battle with this police officer.

He waited for his gun to run out of bullets and he frantically went to try to reload before he made his move. Hichea covered ground quickly towards the human male and sent him flying backwards into a tree due to a hard jab of one of his shoulders to his body. He watched him land on the ground with a tremendous thud while a groan escaped out of his mouth. His eyes surveyed how he looked while his mind was already churning out ideas for him at that moment.

 _Perhaps I should just skin him alive and than hang his corpse from a tree to ward off anyone in the area from venturing out here on my land if they wish to stay alive. Then again, simply ripping his head from his body with his spinal column attached to it seems to be a little more better in my eyes._

His former days as a brutal and ruthless general started to influence what he could do to the officer that was weak and on the ground before him. It was giving him some motivation to lean towards the direction of how he used to be in order for that part to have some fun and come out to play. However, before he could make a move in either direction, he was brought to an abrupt stop by the sight of his mate, Rose, hurrying into the area and placing herself between the officer and himself, pleading to him.

"Don't do this, Hichea." She said. Her voice dripped with desperation while her feet were staying firmly where they were at currently. "Let him go."

Her statement to him caused him to tilt his head to the side and a response to leave his mouth that had a twinge of confusion and annoyance to it.

"Let him go? You want me to let go someone that is probably out here because of the report about you missing?"

"He doesn't have to die in the way that you are wanting him to, Hichea."

"If I let him go, he will probably come back with more men in an attempt to take you from me-"

"And if you kill him right here, someone will figure out that something bad happen to him and they will have more officers come out here to locate his body. I am pretty sure it would only get worse if they found his corpse somewhere in this area."

As much as he hated to admit it, Rose did have a good point with what she was saying. If he did infact hang the officer's body up from one of the trees without the skin on it or remove his head and spine from his body while the remaining parts of him were out in the open to rot, there would be much more officers to come out to the region to search for his 'killer' then they probably would be if he let him go back to wherever it was he came from. He forced himself to nod his head towards her as he let out a response in a softer tone of voice that still had a little twinge to it.

"Very well, but if he returns...I will not hesitate to take his life from him."

He watched her give a nod of her head towards him although she didn't really like the idea of someone dying because they came back. His attention shifted to where the officer was on the ground to find him starting to come around to his senses and see where Rose was with him not far from her. He tensed up when he found the officer jumping up and trying to put her behind him while he made claims to her to get away from the devil he referred to him as. His body tensed up from annoyance and anger at what this man was saying until his mate made the decision to finally cut the man off with a statement of her own.

"This 'devil' that you are talking about just happens to be my husband, and his name is Hichea." She spoke in Spanish to the officer who had been rambling off in his native language. Her eyes watched him looked to her in surprise at what she had to say and went speechless, giving her the opening to keep talking. "He is going to let you go back to wherever it is you came from, but he will not spare your life if you choose to come after him or me like you have done tonight. If you value your life at all, you will leave and make no attempt to return here."

He felt proud to call Rose his mate as he watched her interact with the human officer that was there to take him out and remove her from him as she showed no fear to him while she spoke to him with a firm tone in her normally soft voice. His eyes remained fixated on her while she didn't back down from the police officer who wanted her to go back with him. He shifted his attention to a hesitant man who didn't like the idea of leaving her there with a creature that was anything but human. After a few moments passed by, Hichea watched him turning and heading out of the area with a little pep in his step. He waited until he was gone from the area before he shifted his attention back to his mate to find her looking to him with a little concern in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"Thank you, Hichea." She whispered. "I know that you were wanting to do other things to that police officer for being here, but I appreciate you giving him a chance to live to see another day."

"You are welcome, Rose," He replied, "but he will not be so lucky if he chose to come back to this area again."

"And I will not interfere like I did today with keeping you from killing him. If he is stupid enough to not listen the first time, he doesn't need to be a police officer to begin with."

"I'm glad that we see that eye to eye."

"I have started to change as I have been around you more, and I don't plan on going back to the dull life I had been living when I have something more exciting and fulfilling here with you."

"Your friends might disagree on that."

"Let them. They will come around to it."

A smile started to form on his face while his eyes watched her go over to where some of the meat he had been bringing home had dropped. He gazed upong her picking up some of it while he got the other half of the meat. Hichea extended one of his hands to her and waited for her to ease her hand into it before starting the journey back to their home. He knew that the danger was not over yet, but he was going to focus on just making back to their home safe and sound, as well as be in the presence of his mate like he needed to be.


	43. Chapter 43

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This story takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion of the yautjas has started.

Chapter Forty-Three

On the way to their home, Rose couldn't help but wonder about the reason behind why the police officer had been out to that area of the jungle in the first place. She was sure that her friends were not aware of the location in which she was staying in currently and that there was no one around in the area to really pay that close attention to her being the missing american that was talked about in the local news. How was it possible for him to come out there looking for her like he did?

She entered their home with him and gave him the other piece of meat that she had picked up for him when they were outside. Her ears picked up on the sound of her cellphone going off and headed up to their bedroom while he went to go deal with the meat that he had gotten for their meals. Rose walked into the room and sat herself down on the bed before bringing the phone over in front of herself to see who it was that was calling.

The sight of letters across the screen spelling out the word Stephanie brought her some relief. She was one of the women she had come to the area with who just happened to have a more level head that Maddie could dream to achieve. Rose pressed a button to accept the call prior to bringing it up to a side of her head and speaking up with a little cheerful sound in her voice.

"Hey Stephy." She said, greeting her with the same kind of happiness she always did. "How are you doing-" She was cut off by the rushed sound of Stephanie making the move to speak to her in a hushed volume.

"I don't have a lot of time to talk with you, Rose," Stephanie replied, "but I need to talk to you really quick."

"What is going on, Stephanie?" Rose immediately became concerned at how Stephanie was talking to her. She wasn't someone who got scared so easily, but she could tell that this time it was different as she was not feeling safe that time. "Is something wrong with one of the girls?"

"You need to get away from the area that you are in right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maddie gave your number to the guards at the embassy."

"Why-"

"So they could use their tracking devices they have at their building in order to locate your GPS that is built into your phone and find exactly as to where you are staying at. They know where you are and they are coming for you and whoever it is that you are shacking up with right now."

Her heart sank from hearing her friend informing her that Maddie had done something that would bring a lot of heat down on Hichea and herself, but something else that was a lot more important to her. Officers and guards knew exactly as to where she was at and more would be coming to take her away from Hichea and, possibly, kill him. She remained silent for a few lingering moments before she was able to find her voice once more.

"They know where I am?"

"Yes, and Maddie told me that the embassy told her that they were sending out a police officer with the last name Ramirez out there to investigate the area and make sure that you were in fact residing out in that part of the jungle."

That explained to her how the human male had come across her home out of the blue. There was no other way that he would choose to come out there to see her like he had done. He had come there on the orders of the embassy after they had used a device to track down her location.

"Where is Maddie right now?"

"Maddie is at the embassy, waiting to hear back from the officer once he returns to find out if you are in fact out there or not." Her friend's voice got a little softer out of fear of what was to come to her. "I am scared, Rose."

"You have no reason to be afraid, Stephanie. You are not the one that has police coming after her now."

"Maybe if you come back to where we are, the embassy will leave the guy who you are with alone and not go after him."

"I am sorry but I can't do that, Stephy." In Rose's point of view, there was no way that she was going to leave Hichea. She had become used to living there at the home with him and there was no way that she was going to leave a place that she had become used to being around him. This was the place for her to be. "If they are going to take me away from my mate-"

"Your mate? I thought that he is your husband."

"It is the same thing, Stephanie. I just chose to call him my mate."

"Rose...I-I have to go!"

"Stephy-" She found gurgled sounds coming across the phone before everything went silent. Rose figured that someone had come into the room while she was on her phone and she chose to destroy it in order to keep them from getting her phone away from her. A heavy sigh left her mouth before she dropped her phone down onto the bed beside her where she was. Her eyes lifted to the doorway of the room in time to see Hichea coming across the threshold before stopping at seeing the distraught she was under at the moment which led him to speak up to her.

"Something is wrong." He said.

"Yes." Nodding her head to him, Rose made her way to her feet to stand up before continuing to speak to him in more of a somber tone due to what had happened over the phone. "You will need to gather your troop together, Hichea, because Maddie is the reason why that officer was out here."

"What?"

"Stephanie, a friend of mine, just called to tell me that Maddie gave my cellphone number out to someone at the embassy that happens to have tools to track down someone's location from the GPS in their cellphone devices. They sent Ramirez out here to make sure this was the location before he reported back to them and give them his report."

She feared that he would become enraged with the news, and saw that happening right before her eyes with his body starting to tremble on the spot from what she had to say to him. And, unfortunately, that is what occurred with the response she got from him.

"Get ready for a war to come, Rose. Your friend has done something that will cost her very dearly, and it will end up bringing about the death of many lives."

"Death? Why do so many have to die-"

"Because I will not let them take you from me, and I will do everything in my power to ensure that you remain here with me as my wife and the future mother of my children when you are able to conceive a child with me. If the army wishes to also get involved, they will be in a fight for their lives since my kind is not going to back down from a battle when it comes to us regaining control of our home planet." He started to see how distressed she was becoming and he chose to soften his voice with his next response out of his mouth with his head bowed a little. "I suggest you get some rest. It has been a daunting day. I will wake you when dinner is prepared."

She watched him disappear from the doorway of their bedroom and head down the stairs. Her body jerked from the sound of a door slamming shut on the bottom floor. She knew that he had went to the people he had gone to before, but this time it wasn't just to talk about what they were going to do. This time, they were going to put plans into action. They were going after her friends and any one else that chose to stand in their way when it came down to them threatening to take the mate of a yautja from them.


	44. Chapter 44

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction takes place at the start of the invasion that is talked about at the end of Claimed by a Predator.

Chapter Forty-Four

Leaving his home with his armor and weapons on his body, Hichea didn't hesitate to head right for where his men were staying at the moment. It was time for them to act on the plans they had discussed about now that Maddie had given his mate's number to people who had tracked her whereabouts and would send even more people besides Ramirez to try and take her from him. Now, it was time for action.

He let out a roar as he entered the camp of his troops and watched the yautjas quickly coming out to where he was nestled with their gear on themselves. Hichea brought himself before them and spoke to them firmly in their native tongue.

"The human females have given my mate's number to those who were able to track her down, and figure out where she is staying at with me." He said. His voice shook a little with anger in the tone from what had happened against his wishes. "We cannot let them get away from this and there is no way that we can allow anymore humans to come to the area with the intent to take her from me or any mate of any yautja from them." His eyes watched the yautjas give a nod of their heads prior to giving a shout at him to signal that they were fine with with what he was suggesting at that moment. "It is time for us to act and to make them realize to not come after us."

"What should we do first, General Hichea?" One of the yautja soldiers asked, speaking with a firm tone similar to what he was using to speak to them in.

"First, we will head to the elder's home on the mothership and speak to him about what is going on. We will need his clearance with what we plan to do before we act on it in case it was something that he has an issue with."

"And once he clears it?"

"We will then go out and locate the whereabouts of her companions prior to bringing them back to the camp for us to deal with and see if any of them would be mates to any of you yautjas."

"What of the human soldiers?" One of the other soldiers asked, speaking up with curiosity. "If any of them come out here to look for the human females, what will be done to them?"

"If they are foolish enough to come out here with the intent of taking of them away, they will pay with their lives. Rose allowed one to live before she realized why he was out here, and she will not stand in the way again with us going to take down any of them that are here to take her and any mates from us." He scanned his eyes over them for a moment before he moved to speak to them once again. "Follow me, men. We are off to speak with the elder about what is to come."

He waited for the yautjas to give him a salute before his body led them in the direction as to where the mothership was nestled in the jungle. Nothing was going to stop him or anyone in the troop from making their way to speak with the elder about what they wanted to see about doing with the human females that had decided to give information about Rose over to those that would take her from him and the outcome to the male human police officers and soldiers that tried to take her from them. He would spare the women, both Rose's friends and any female officers or soldiers, for they were they were the key to them creating a stronger race of beings that would be both human and yautja.

Hichea marched through the dense forest until he arrived to where the craft was positioned. He made his way up to it where some guards were and gave them a salute prior to marching on by them with the soldiers that were with him to see about talking with their leader. His frame moved at a speed that matched the ones of his men as they all entered the ship and headed down a hallway in the direction of where the elder would be me. Hichea didn't move his gaze to anyone or anything else in the area as he was focused firmly on talking with the elder as to what they wished to do.

Reaching a set of doors, he put his hand into a scanner in order to get it to open up and reveal where the elder was sitting. He approached him with his troop once his gaze looked to him, and knelt to him. Rising to his feet, Hichea spoke to him with the upmost respect in his tone.

"My leader, there are a group of human females who have given information about my mate to the human police officers and were able to track down my home. I need to go after these females and bring them to find out what will happen to them. I do not wish to kill them, but they need to be dealt with for the actions they have made."

He stood in silence as he could tell the elder was trying to figure out as to what to do in the situation before eventually giving an approving nod of his head to him. Finding his leader giving him approval for what he planned to do with capturing Rose's friends, Hichea bowed to him once more with his troop before leaving the room he was in and made their way off the craft with their plan set before them: locate where Maddie and the others were and bring them there to the mothership for the elder to decide what would happen to them.


	45. Chapter 45

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

P.S. This fanfiction takes place at the end of Claimed by a Predator when the invasion has just begun.

Chapter Forty-Five

Rose couldn't help but be on edge during the time that Hichea was away from their home. She knew that he was out with his men to locate Maddie and the other women that she had come to the area with and who were now part of the reason behind why Hichea was angered at the idea of her being split up from him.

They had done something that was highly unforgiveable in his eyes. They had went to the local media and law enforcement agencies with word of her disappearance and supplied them with photos of her, as well as her own personal information. People would know who she was now and there would be no way that she could deny herself to those asking about her. Any hope that he had about the two of them lying low was quickly erased by what her friend had done, and it was going to put his kind in the limelight in a way that they could never think possible.

 _I just hope he doesn't kill her for what she has done. He looked very angry when he left._

She looked to a clock that was near her and saw that it was getting late. He had been away for awhile. She didn't like being home alone while he was gone. He made her feel so much better since he gave her a sense of protection. No one would mess with her as long as he was around him to keep her safe. With him being gone, it had her to feel a little more vulnerable.

Not only that, but she was also very considered about her companions once he got to them. The amount of anger he showed her with him having made it very clear to her that Maddie would be bearing the brunt of his rage from what she had done while the others would more than likely be spared and probably end up becoming mates to those of his kind. She just wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen to them and it made her even more nervous as to what was going on at that moment.

* * *

While his mate was waiting for him back at their home in the rain forest outside of the capital city of Colombia, Hichea and his yautja soldiers had made their way under the cloak of darkness and their shields to the very hotel where Maddie and the others were residing in. They had to move as one unit in order to make sure that they were not discovered. He had gotten them inside of the hotel and made their way down a hallway where the women would be staying in one of the rooms with the plan set before them.

Hichea had decided that he would use a smoke bomb that would confuse the women and have them to pass out from the smell it would give out. The agent that was inside the ball he was holding in one of his hands was one that went after the nerves and would have anyone in the immediate area that inhaled it pass out from the contact of it. It was a little extreme for him to use, but it was something that he felt like was necessary for what he had to do.

Getting to the door of the room that Maddie and the others were in, Hichea made a motion to the warriors that were with with him to stay quiet while he used one of his hands to knock on the door. He listened to the familiar sound of Maddie's voice that he had heard earlier on when he had first seen Rose from his hiding spot atop a building in the heart of the city coming out from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

As much as he wanted to try to use a different voice through a mechanical device he owned, there was no way he would take a risk that big. There was too much of a chance that she would figure out that it wasn't an actual person who was on the other side of the door, and then he would have to deal with the fact that would just lock herself in and he would have to make much more of a scene than needed to be made in order to keep their presence there under the radar.

Keeping his silence, he gave another knock to the door while he remained hidden and waited for it to be opened. He was relieved when this time she chose to just open the door with a little bit of annoyance on her face from where she was as she didn't see him at first while scanning the hallway for someone who had apparently knocked on the door and ran away.

"I can't belive that some idiot would do a different version of doorbell ditch here!"

Hichea wasted little time in sending the ball into the room by rolling it quickly by her feet. He watched her attention move to the women when one of them happened to pick it up. Once the smoke came out from the ball and it started to affect the women, he made his move with his men, securing each of the women in order to make sure that any and all sounds they could make were silenced by the use of some gags they made with a sheet ripped into pieces for each of their mouths. He waited until they gradually started to pass out before making the move with his group to exit the building as quickly as possible with their shields up, keeping themselves and the women hidden from sight, and make their way back to the mothership to bring the women before their elder to see what he would say about their fate.


End file.
